


黑吃黑

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 配对：刘昊然/张若昀警告：双黑，非典型ABO，用药，粗#俗用语，非自愿X行为，捆#绑束#缚，生物改造，强制标记，强制怀#孕
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：刘昊然/张若昀  
> 警告：双黑，非典型ABO，用药，粗#俗用语，非自愿X行为，捆#绑束#缚，生物改造，强制标记，强制怀#孕

“人呢？”

“里头关着。”

“醒了吗？”

“一个多小时之前就醒了，但一直不说话，也没有任何动作。”

“状态怎么样？”

“监测显示，一切指标都在峰值水平，符合发情标准。只是……”

“说。”

“他没有勃起。而且他看起来过于清醒了。”

“呵，应该的。”

“应该的？”

“行了，下面没你们的事了。监测留着，监控都给我关了。所有人在一分钟之内全部撤出去。你给我在门口守着，一分钟之后出去的，哪怕只是晚了一秒，都不留活口。”

“是！”

狭窄的房间里迅速响起一阵杂乱的脚步声。一众工作人员匆忙地向外跑出，却又都十分注意地绕开了正中间最是挡路的男人。

张若昀沉默注视着面前的单向玻璃，眼尾轻微上挑的双眸似笑非笑地锁紧铁椅上被囚禁的男人。

房间里的人很快全部消失不见。四周安静之后，监测器上滴滴不停的声音就变得尤其响亮。张若昀脱下自己的外套，同时扫了眼仪器上的数据。他将衣服叠好搭在办公椅的椅背上，又取下手表放在面前的桌子上。接着他解开了两侧的袖扣，将其整齐地排放在手表旁边。再挽起两侧的袖子，各自卷了四下，正好挽到手肘关节处。最后，他从口袋里拿出两对纯白的乳胶手套，先戴上一层，再戴上一层。稍稍活动过手指确认位置都合适之后，才走向一旁的屏蔽门，开锁入内。

门是双层的，外层阻隔室外的通信信号，内层阻隔室内的生物信号。因此即使房间里的信息素浓度早已到达了危险峰值，刚才他们在室外也完全没有受到影响。可如今张若昀不做任何防护措施就直接进入房间，脆弱的心脏难免被信息素瞬间压制。那几乎令人窒息的攻击性气息使他胸口一痛，牙关一紧就狠笑着骂了一句脏话。

“肏，你这味儿够他妈呛啊。”张若昀用力扯了扯自己的领带，忽然有点后悔没把这玩意儿也摘了。房间里的信息素浓度虽然在他的预料之内，但个中隐藏的攻击性信息却远超过他的预估。以至于他现在感觉身上像穿了一身带刺的衣服，就连骨头都他妈的在疼。

觉察到张若昀出现的男人缓缓睁开眼，他抬起头，仰起下巴，冷漠的视线自张若昀的皮鞋一路往上扫视，直到看见他手里举着的抽血管和容器，才忽然藐视一笑。凸起的喉结轻颤滚动，勾起的嘴角阴狠而嗜血。尖锐的虎牙咬压着下唇，全身的肌肉都在那一刻暗自蓄力地备战起来。

“我还以为，张副会长花这么大的功夫把我绑过来，是有什么重要的事要跟我商量。没想到啊，原来你也想给我生孩子。”

张若昀抬眸看向椅子上的男人，对他方才的一番挑衅和羞辱回了一个不痛不痒的微笑。空气中的攻击性气息瞬间变得更重，寻衅得不到结果的男人眼看着就想手撕了他，可被威胁的人却是笑得更盛了。

“哎，别那么抵触嘛。”张若昀拿着采血器朝男人逐步靠近，另一只手把暂时用不上的工具先塞进口袋，“咱俩都是给别人打工的，你应该知道，老板给的任务，不能不接。”

“那你这次是给哪位老板打工？”

“啧，你这不是为难我吗，明知道我不能说的。”张若昀跨坐在男人的腿上，手指暧昧地轻抚过他滚烫而敏感的下体，“勒得这么紧，不疼吗？”

“那你湿得这么厉害，不痒吗？”

张若昀勾笑着舔了舔嘴唇，漂亮的一双眼睛含水似的看向了男人。

“刘昊然，你知道我为什么喜欢你吗？”

“因为你欠肏。”

“那你知道我为什么讨厌你吗？”

“因为你太欠肏。”

“说得好。”张若昀依旧一脸不痛不痒地勾着唇，看得刘昊然狠笑一声，这种拳头打在棉花上的无力感让他巴不得撕了张若昀的脸。

越来越尖锐的针刺感让张若昀渐渐出了一身细汗，他不适应地揉了揉后颈上的腺体缓解疼痛，又吞了口唾沫滋润发干的喉咙。他解开刘昊然一边的衬衣袖子，卷起他的衣袖直至露出肘关节。

“作为第一个成功拿到你DNA样本的人，从你这儿要点奖励不算过分吧？”张若昀自顾自地决定着，抽完血将针头拔出后便直接咬上溢血的伤口。刘昊然不适地握紧了拳头，紧盯着张若昀的视线不自觉落在他后颈的微肿上。

“嘶——”突然被狠狠击中的腺体疼得张若昀立刻松嘴，只见他肤色苍白地捂紧了自己的后颈，青筋凸起的太阳穴抽搐着跳动不停。这是一种很常见的信息素攻击手段，一般而言威力不算太高，但因为张若昀刚刚吸入了不少刘昊然的信息素，导致现在形成内外夹击的攻势，让他一时有点动弹不得。但很快，张若昀就再度咬上刘昊然的伤口，以剧痛强行中断了他的攻击。同时他趁着四肢恢复自由的瞬间直接掐住他的脖子，强硬地制压着他的反抗。待到男人因窒息而不得不放缓攻势之后，才算放过他地松开了手。

喉咙一阵干疼的刘昊然狼狈地咳嗽出声，止血做得不太好的伤口还在缓慢地往外冒着血珠，刚贴上的创口贴没一会儿就被染得发红。但张若昀此刻却完全没心思去理这些破事。刘昊然的信息素把他折腾得过分，以至于他此刻情绪十分暴躁易怒。他用力扯松自己的领带，甚至拽掉了几颗扣子。紧接着他解开了刘昊然的裤子，掏出那被金属环勒得几乎见青的粗长。他从口袋里摸出一根钥匙模样的钢针插入环上的孔内，几下扭转之后，闭合的金属环便立刻断成两半哐啷落地。

束缚消除后迅速弹起的阴茎牵出刘昊然一声粗哑的喘息。几乎已经可以预见未来的他不由沉下了眼色警告地盯紧了张若昀。然而方才脾气火爆的人这会儿又忽然冷静了下来。只见他蹲在刘昊然的腿间，双手撑着他的膝盖往两边掰开，接着伸出舌头用力地舔了下他的龟头。

激烈的快感让刘昊然迅速握紧了拳头，他狠狠咬牙着怒视面前的张若昀，发红的双眼几乎要被他那色情的唇舌惹得溢出血来。

然而在张若昀的字典里从来没有见好就收，只有变本加厉。他张口吞进刘昊然的阴茎，手指握住他的囊袋揉捏抚弄。粗长的肉茎几乎完全塞满了他的嘴，硕大的龟头撑开他的喉咙在里面用力摩擦，每一下动作牵扯出的痛痒都让他止不住地想干呕。然而他越是难受，温热的口腔就越是湿润。不断分泌的前液与唾液润滑着紧致的喉道，反复滚动的喉结急切挤压着敏感的龟头。完全只为榨精的吞吐动作直接且充满暴力的迫切，在唇舌喉多方共同的夹击之下，隐忍了二十多年的刘昊然几乎是没有任何抵抗能力地快速射了出来。

早有准备的张若昀及时结束了深喉用嘴巴兜住喷射的精液。一瞬浓烈的腥苦混着硝烟的辛辣在口中迅速蔓延开。被呛得鼻头酸疼的人强忍住咳嗽和喷嚏的冲动，被液柱射得发痒的喉咙也克制着吞咽的本能。一直到他双腮都鼓得胀疼，牙关酸得再也撑不下去时，才终于松口地往容器里吐出浓稠的精液。

然而那个时候刘昊然的射精还没结束，在张若昀松嘴的一瞬间，大量的液体便直接喷到他的脸上头发上，甚至过剩地滴落在他衣服和胸口之上。顿时起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩的张若昀连忙撤开擦掉自己身上的东西。他一遍暴躁地骂着脏话一边用力擦拭自己的皮肤，跟恨不得直接搓下来一层皮似的，一直到肤色血红冒点之时才算控制住自己停下了手。

可他看起来还是十分的不自在。匆忙把东西收拾好后就立刻离开房间，把收拾的工作全都丢给自己手下来完成。这时泄过火的刘昊然变得比刚才还要冷静几分，房间里的信息素浓度也因为消耗和压制而远离了危险峰值。因此得以自由行动的众人迅速整理好他的衣服并给他打上麻醉剂，然后趁着药效还在的时候给他套上黑袋准备转移场地。可就动身的瞬间，架着他的一人被直接插喉致死，随即掏枪的另一人被拽住胳膊击中了门口的护卫。几乎是与此同时，刘昊然扭断了他的手腕夺过枪击杀该人，紧接着一个蹲身滚至桌底躲过从玻璃外射进来的子弹。

这时，他才拽下头上的黑布袋丢在一旁。敏锐的双耳时刻捕捉着身旁的动静，在捉到他们空枪的瞬间立刻起身逐一爆头，紧接着快速闪躲在屏蔽门后，在第一人进门的瞬间直接夹碎颅骨，同时利用他的身体做掩护开枪击杀后面的两人。

尸体倒地的沉闷声响结束后，凌乱的房间立即陷入一片死寂。可就在刘昊然刚喘了一口气的时候，耳边突然炸开嗡鸣的警报声。暗叫不好的他立刻丢枪冲出室外，果然前脚刚踏出大门，后脚就被爆炸的热浪直接轰到十米开外，整个人毫无缓冲地直接砸在水泥地上。

疼得连脏话都骂不出的人只能在心里泄恨出声。他皱着眉艰难地翻过身来咳出一口气，血红的双眼紧盯着一旁面目全非的监禁室，咬紧的后槽牙仿佛像碾碎张若昀的骨头一样用力地摩擦着。

时间抓得这么紧，这个男人有意放他一条生路却也是真心不在乎他的死活。不过，在他去找张若昀算账之前，还是让他先去会会那个出卖他的老混蛋。

一身尘灰的男人从地上爬起慢步离开，有些踉跄的脚步说明他在刚才的爆炸中受到了严重的冲击，不仅听觉受损，就连平衡觉都遭到了一定程度的损毁。然而从他不过片刻就逐渐正常的姿势来看，他的自我修复能力显然要比寻常人高出一大截。监控后观察着的张若昀不由得眯眼勾了勾嘴角，他一脸期待地轻拍着手里的冷冻箱，显然已经迫不及待地想立刻看到研究的结果。

双S级特种Alpha，传说中如活阎王般的存在。他还真是好奇，这样的身体到底能有多大本事。

“副会，刘家的电话。”

“挂了吧。”张若昀随口应道一声，顺便让手下把电话也扔了，省得被继续打扰，“老规矩，一周时间，都给我把门守住了。”

“是！”

张若昀拎着冷冻箱穿过手下们的布障，再经过一系列的安检认证，最终把自己封闭在纯白的研究室里。他在门口脱下所有的衣服，仔细洗过澡消毒过后，再换上新的走入房间。

白大褂，医用口罩，手术用一次性乳胶手套。装备齐全的男人熟练地将冷冻箱里的样本转移到机器中进行分样和预检。在等待的过程中，他给自己接了一杯蒸馏水，随后拧开桌上的一个橘黄色药瓶，往瓶盖里倒出两颗白色的药丸就水吞下。

速效的兴奋剂很快开始发挥作用，在一阵必经的晕眩恶心感过后，张若昀的心跳开始明显加速，同时大脑的细胞也急剧活跃起来。失去控制的信息素疯狂地在房间里四处乱窜，被惊扰的一众实验体都不安地嘶吼着上蹿下跳冲撞囚牢。可就在峰值爆发的一瞬间，所有生物都被突如其来的冷烈扼杀了一切动作，紧接着纷纷蜷起身体躲在角落里瑟瑟发抖。

还残留在体内的信息素就像钢针一样自张若昀的喉咙直插进胸口。始终无法融合的生物信号不断攻击他的脆弱心脏，他越是想要掌控，就越是被狠戾重伤。实在有些不堪重负的他只好暂且收敛了外放的信息素，等到身体渐渐恢复正常之后才回神去查看已经出来的预检结果。

“肏！”简单的报告只有寥寥几行数据，然而每一项的数值都超常得足以让他将刘昊然绑在手术台上活体解剖一千遍，“还真他妈是个怪物。”

砰——！

果断的枪响终结了老宅里最后一人的性命。可即使杀光所有的人，刘昊然也没能找到刘老爷子的踪影。那个常年行动不便的老头在逃跑的时候倒是腿脚利索得很，公司和家里的人能带走的都带走了，显然是早有准备，甚至可能在一开始就已经料到了这个局面。

怒极反笑的刘昊然冷哼了一声，随手扔下发烫的枪后便直接一把火点燃了尸体。既然臭老头子有心要藏，那就肯定不会让他轻易找到。但也没关系，反正这家伙迟早会露面干他，他尽管等着就是了。正好他还可以趁这段时间把该算的账都好好理一理。刘昊然嗜虐地咬住自己的下唇，染血的身体逆着火光从老宅大门慢步走出。

这会儿离体的信息素还有部分仍在可感范围内，其中某一簇从许久之前起就一直在刺激他的脑神经，基本可以断定指向的就是张若昀本人。

天才生物化学专家，黑白通吃的特级技术专项人才，非典型重度洁癖患者，一个天生没有信息素却能吸收融合他人信息素的怪物。坊间有关他的传闻不少，光是一个官方记录的“性征不明”就足以让人们产生诸多揣测。

但刘昊然对这一切都不感兴趣，也不在乎。他只知道张若昀暗算了他一次，还从他身上抢走了一些东西。这口恶气，他无论如何都得狠狠出一出。

猎城这地方说大不大，说小也不算小。虽然信息素的定位最精确也就只能锁定在百米的范围内，用来找人绝对是大海捞针，不过要是用来找一栋建筑物，那就是绰绰有余。

刘昊然站在天台扫视着研究所附近的环境。明显被洗劫过一次的外围到处是污血和横尸。而通往室内的安检道上也躺了不少的人，但看样子这一群都是被机关放倒的入侵者。貌似两败俱伤的场景让刘昊然一时很难确定情况，他只能从天台沿着周围逐级降低的建筑一路跃下，终于到达地面之后才算看清通道尽头的真实模样。

研究室的大门已经被强行破开，闪烁的灯光和浓重的血腥味都暗示里面曾发生过一场恶斗。从尸体上随手摸了把枪的刘昊然小心地推门进屋查看情况。散落一地的杂物和不远处泡在营养液里翻着白眼窒息死亡的实验体让他嫌弃地皱起眉毛。桌子后露出一脚的入侵者应该已经被放倒，但为了保险起见，他还是亲自过去查看了一番。入侵者是被手术刀割喉致死的，动作干净利落，一看就是张若昀亲自动的手。而在他附近不远处，还散落了几具死状类似的尸体，应该也是张若昀干的。刘昊然警惕着缓步靠近，先是看了眼脚边的尸体，然后往深处还在延伸的空间看去。正准备继续前进，却忽然被刀尖抵在了颈侧的大动脉上。

“刘昊然，你真没用啊，一个老头你都搞不定。”张若昀冷嘲的声音在耳边响起，带着一丝狠戾的埋怨，“早知道我还不如杀了你。”

“你要是真杀了我，你现在人已经没了。”

张若昀不置可否，只是笑着把刀尖没入刘昊然的皮肉，却精确地避开了他的致命处。“看来你也不是四肢发达头脑简单嘛。”

“你想要结果，我想要自由，东西都在老头的手上，你无非是想让我跟你合作。可你难道没有想过，我根本用不着你吗？”刘昊然话音刚落，张若昀握刀的手就被扭到了身后，刀尖直抵他自己的后腰。

然而被迫直腰挺胸的男人嘴边还是挂着那抹让人生厌的笑。从容不迫的眼里丝毫没有一点恐惧。不仅如此，甚至胜券在握。忽觉有诈的刘昊然本能卸了他的腕关节摆脱手术刀，却在刀刃碰地的瞬间感到大脑一痛。那似曾相识的遭遇让他惊讶又愤怒地瞪视着张若昀，可不管他如何挣扎反抗，被毒害的神经还是在不情愿中逐渐失去了意识。

看着高大的男人再一次闷声倒地，张若昀得意的嘴角简直都快咧到耳边了。他一脸可惜地啧啧啧摇头，双腿并拢着蹲下用手戳了戳刘昊然的脸颊。

“都吃过一次亏了，还这么不长记性。但也不怪你大意，估计你到现在都还不知道我是怎么下的药吧？”张若昀顽笑着掐了掐刘昊然的脸颊，又一脸沉迷地凑上前去深吸了一口他身上的硝烟气息。这股味道他第一次闻见时只觉得十分呛人，第二次接触时更是觉得烧喉又辣肺，可是再多闻几下过后，又好像上瘾了一样觉得欲罢不能。

这是一种生来强大的力量象征，相比起单纯的臣服与惧怕，它所引起的更多是生物对于死亡的复杂情绪，那是一种可怕的无力，是一种窒息的恐惧，更是一种疯狂的渴望。让人呐喊着希望却又充满了绝望。如神祇一般，看不见摸不着，却真实掌控着世间的一切，让人趋之若鹜。

只可惜现在的他还没办法将这味道占为己有。他的身体太弱了，没有足够的能力来负荷这过于强大暴戾的信息素。所以他必须破解刘昊然的基因密钥，知晓他的一切。只有这样，他才能独占这份所有人都渴望拥有的力量，甚至将它变得更加强大。

我的最佳原料。你说得对，你确实用不上我，但我用得上你。


	2. Chapter 2

人，没抓到。东西，也没能要回来。不仅如此，就连刘昊然也被他绑走了。两个人如今下落不明，翻遍了整个猎城都找不到一点蛛丝马迹。

刘老爷子黑着脸摔碎了手边的瓷器茶杯，柴瘦的身体气得一顿颤抖，仿佛快要散架。是他大意了，虽然他早就猜到张若昀不会这么轻易把东西交出来，但他没想到这家伙从一开始就是冲着刘昊然本人去的，是他低估了这小子的野心和实力。

“继续找！城里挖不到人就给我去海上找！他只身一人还拖着一个昏迷的刘昊然，跑不了多远！还有，把张家老头给我抓过来！搞不定小的我他妈还不信我搞不定老的！”

他的病近日来恶化得很严重。突然急转直下的病情打得他措手不及，要不是为了活命，他也不会冒这么大的风险突然对刘昊然下手。虽然谁也不能保证刘昊然身上的自愈血清就一定能救活他，但在现代医学全都束手无策的情况下，这是他唯一的希望。

“他采集的样本真的一点儿都没剩下吗？”

“我们进门的时候东西已经全倒光了，唯一能拿到的就是这份预检报告。”

“混账！这小兔崽子还真他妈舍得，连个底都不给自己留着。那药呢，找着了么？”

“没有，我们翻遍了整个研究室，把每个角落都检测过了，还是没能找到药。”

“混账、混账！这小子他妈的从一开始就在算计我！他给我的药全是假的，他跟我的合作也都是假的！不行，咱们速度要快，绝对不能让他先完成研究。派人去海上找！他们一定出海了！”

猎城是一个单面沿海的城市。用水泥钢筋砌成的港口一般用作货运，只有少数几个破烂的码头是作客运用的。港口对出的入海口十分狭窄，要小心翼翼地驶过一条长道，才算真正进入猎海的海域。

今天海上的天气一般，乌云密布的海面上四处刮着散乱的风。涌动的海浪不断冲击刚硬的船体，一旦吃水量不足，就很可能会有侧翻的风险。但即使能躲过翻船一劫，在这种天气下想要平稳前行几乎也是不太可能的事情。

固定在地板上的仪器设备随着船体一同小幅摆动着，金属盆里的工具因此不断发出清脆响亮的碰撞声。略显嘈杂的环境让床上的人慢慢有了转醒的迹象，骑在他身上的张若昀因此暂停了手上的动作，一双唇嘴角含笑地期待着刘昊然的醒来。

一睁眼就想活动的人本能地动了动四肢，但很快他就意识到自己又一次被五花大绑了起来。勒紧的束缚带将他牢牢固定在床上，除了脖子以上的部位，几乎没一个地方是可以活动的。但一般来说，普通的束缚带并不能限制他的行动，除非他失血过多或者中毒了。而从他此刻四肢冰凉且大脑晕眩的情况来看，他极有可能两样都占了。

没想到自己居然会在同一个人的手上连续栽倒两次，刘昊然实在是有点抑制不住自己的杀气直戳张若昀的胸口。这人心脏不好几乎是个公开的情报。早年在他还没有如今这么大能耐的时候，曾遭受过一次长达数年的绑架，期间他被人在心脏里植入了一枚可控芯片，为了活命只能受制于人地从事非法研究工作。虽然后来整个机构都死于他的神经毒药，他也成功取出了控制芯片，但他的心脏机能已经受到不可逆的损毁，从此不能进行长时间的剧烈运动，甚至不能受到过于尖锐突然的刺激。

“至于吗，一睁眼就要我的命，你也太记仇了吧。”张若昀脸色惨白地吐槽道，撑在刘昊然胸上的胳膊几乎快要无力支撑虚软的身体，不断喘气的胸口剧烈挺动着挤压他的 胸膛。

“唔——”在又一下尖锐的刺痛中，张若昀几乎完全瘫软在刘昊然身上，紧接着双唇被男人用力咬住粗暴地侵了进来。有意不让他呼吸的人霸道地卷缠着他的舌头抽空他体内的氧气，同时辛烈的硝烟气息不断汹涌着冲入他体内，如同一道无形的火舌自他喉咙一路烧进心脏。心跳几乎骤停的男人痛苦地发出垂死的声音，逐渐憋红的脸庞止不住地暴起青筋。不断溢出的唾液顺着舌尖流入刘昊然的口中，在他蛮横的动作间翻搅出淫糜的水声。实在快撑不住的张若昀渐渐跟不上刘昊然的动作，眼前甚至有些发黑的他仿佛马上就要昏过去。好在刘昊然及时撤去了一切的压迫，张若昀才重获生命地呛气出声。好像插满玻璃茬子的喉咙干疼得像是要咳血，剧烈跳动的心脏用力击打着他的胸骨，又辣又疼的灼烧感遍布全身，让人仿佛置身火海般呼吸不能。

刘昊然冷漠地看着身上神情凌乱的男人，视线自他的睫毛一路扫至他的胸前，在看到他手中某个黑色工具时忽然收紧，随即快速看向自己的胸口，不想还真在赤裸的皮肤上看到一行黑色的图样。

“你在干，什，么！”刘昊然咬牙切齿地狠道，又一次尖锐起来的信息素刺得张若昀后颈生疼。但这回男人学聪明了许多，抬手就给刘昊然扎了针强效麻醉，在他因疼痛本能绷紧了肌肉又迅速放松下来后，才拔出针管丢回金属盘里。

至此总算可以喘口气的张若昀用力擦着嘴坐起身来。他一脸放肆又得意地笑着，示威般启动了手里的纹身枪，当着刘昊然的面再度把针头刺入脆弱的皮肤。

“给你编编号啊。我的第一千零一十个实验体，还挺凑巧的不是吗？”

“你他妈纹的是1010吗？”刘昊然没好气地骂道，虽然从他这个角度很难看清那一行密密麻麻的小字具体都写了什么，但他还是能百分百确定没有张若昀说的那么简单。

“那当然不止，外面那么多人都想要你呢，我总得写个名字宣示一下所有权吧。”张若昀说着故意在最后一笔时勾了一下，笑得过分张扬的模样如同正在开屏的孔雀，不可一世得让人想将他狠狠碾在鞋底。

“刘昊然，你是我的了。”张若昀轻碰着刘昊然的嘴唇得意道，尖锐的牙齿用力咬破他的嘴唇，贪婪而凶狠地吸入了一大口混血的信息素。

一瞬躁烈的信息素就像一枪子弹直接射进他的心脏，与此同时他全身的细胞都像爆发了战争一样正疯狂地激发放电。远超出负荷极限的强大力量让张若昀痛苦地发出哀鸣，逐渐失控的局面让他不得不抓起架子上的抑制剂迅速注入体内。

病床上目睹了一切的刘昊然不屑地冷笑一声，他轻蔑地扫视着张若昀的狼狈模样，下身极具羞辱性地往上顶了他一下。

“你掌握不了这样的力量，它会要你命的。”

可面对刘昊然的嘲讽和劝告，张若昀只是无畏一笑。

“你会帮我掌握它的。”他说着拔出沾血的针头扔在一旁，张嘴含住自己手臂上的针孔，舌头缓慢地舔过渗血的伤口。依然还有所残留的硝烟味刺激着敏感的味蕾，就好像有什么在舌尖炸开了一样，一下让他颤麻不已。顿时有些犯瘾的男人忍不住咬上伤口，尖锐的牙齿嵌入柔软的皮肉，在一阵生硬的疼痛中不断获取酥麻的快感。

说来也是有趣，张若昀发现自己的身体虽然无法掌控刘昊然的信息素，却好像并不排斥它。只要他不试图去干预，这股力量就会自然而然地往他骨髓里渗透，仿佛想扎根在他体内。他推测，这有可能是某种适应或者同化的过程，但具体的发展方向到底指向哪一边，他还得观察一段时间才能确定。而在等待的期间，他必须尽快提取出刘昊然体内的强化血清，好在局面失控的时候给自己留一条后路。

想着张若昀便从刘昊然身上翻了下来继续忙活。在离开病床前，他下意识地拿起一根针管想要给他注射。可在动手之前，他又转头看了眼电脑屏幕。最终，他什么也没做地收起针管，只是推着工具车从床边走开。

刘昊然想张若昀刚才大概是在看时间计算剩余药效，如此精确节省的用药规划，说明他存货不多而且不能及时补货，再结合他刚醒时遭遇的颠簸，刘昊然敢肯定他们一定在船上。另外从他肌肉的僵硬程度来判断，他昏迷了至少有一天，那么船应该已经开到公海上了。海上移动监狱是个很好的囚禁场所，让人无处可躲，也无处可逃。而公海的管辖自由也让这艘船上的所有非法行为得到了最大程度的法律豁免。

看来，他真该谢谢张若昀给他挑了个好地方。

带子突然被挣断的声响吓得张若昀立刻回头，本能自卫的他立刻举起手边的针管朝黑影扎下。然而手腕一痛的他却是被人扭转胳膊将针头迫近了自己的脖子。刘昊然厉笑着将针头没入他的皮肉，一瞬尖锐的疼痛让男人难受地闷哼出声。随着毒药的逐渐注入，被麻痹的神经迅速失去响应。对于常人来说几乎是致死量的高纯度原液让张若昀瞬间倒地昏迷。收手及时的刘昊然舔着滴液的针头品尝鲜血的甘甜，笑得狠戾的模样活像一头狩猎的狼。

之前他单纯地以为张若昀是害怕老头子会出尔反尔，杀人越货，所以先下手为强，故意放他一条生路，好让他帮着自己去对付老头。直到这人再次绑架他的时候，他才意识到这根本就是张若昀设的一个局。他所做的一切，都是为了让他和老头产生误解，放松警惕。这原本是个挺好的计划，但可惜，张若昀低估了他耐药性的发展速度，以至于一步踏错，满盘皆输。

松了松筋骨，彻底把身体活动开后，刘昊然扛起张若昀的身体扔到病床上。有着严重洁癖的男人几乎把衣服当成了盔甲，一层又一层的布料紧紧包裹着干净的身体。全部脱光之后，一身细嫩的皮肤就跟奶糕一样勾人食欲。刘昊然玩味地抓起他的手腕用绷带绑在床头，接着又抓起他的两边脚踝分别与手腕固定在一起。顿时，张若昀这几乎身体对折，下身朝天的模样彻底勾起了刘昊然的嗜虐欲。渐渐兴奋起来的人抓起工具车上一众小药瓶，逐个开封尝过之后将整瓶兴奋剂直接插入后穴灌进他体内。

未经稀释的原液再一次迅速激起张若昀的反应，奶色的皮肤转眼就染上一层绯红，急促的呼吸带起胸口一阵明显的挺动。最是敏感的阴茎以肉眼可见的速度充血勃起，争相溢出的前液没多会儿就将柱身浸淫得水光透亮。还是第一次看别人下体的刘昊然有些顽劣地弹了弹勃起的阴茎，尖锐的刺激一下惹得人呻吟出声，那貌似吃痛又享受的反应甚至带出了一股前精，乳白的液体就像稀释的奶液一样自铃口颤颤巍巍地落下。

刘昊然端详地看着，不知怎的突然有些喉咙发痒。他好奇地用指尖勾蹭了一下张若昀的根部，在觉察到他尚有反应后，便挑逗一样地沿着他的血管一路摩擦向上，在沾到乳白的精液时忽然握住用力揉弄了两下，然后在人本能地绷紧腿时用拇指盖猛地刮了一下敏感的冠状沟。瞬间抽气的人毫无预兆地竟就直接射了出来。

“啧，这也太快了。”刘昊然半是嘲笑半是好玩地持续刺激着张若昀的阴茎，虽然他在性这方面的实践经验几乎为零，但没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，男人身上什么部位最敏感最受不得刺激他还是略知一二的。常年持刀枪的手掌布满老茧和粗糙的疤痕，在高潮过后用它们去摩擦龟头能让人爽得直接哭出声来。过激的快感频繁戳刺着敏感的尿道，在无意识的状态下，张若昀几乎是完全失控地被玩到失禁。

沙哑的哭腔自他张开的唇间溢出，湿润的眼泪也自他眼角滚落打湿了鬓角。尚未回神的身体还困在漫长的余韵中瑟瑟发抖，散落各处的精液和尿液将他衬得淫乱而且肮脏。刘昊然尚且享乐地将手上的东西蹭擦在张若昀的臀肉上，随后他取下那已经没了小半瓶兴奋剂，在意外地听到“啵”一声时忍不住将手指没入他体内一阵翻搅。

不知是因为灌满了药水，还是因为别的什么原因，方才还十分紧涩的穴道此刻变得又软又湿，手指用力抽插时甚至还能听到响亮的水声。此外被浸淫过的穴肉都跟通电似的颤抖不停，那紧而热的吮吸感简直像是要吃掉他的手指。尤其当他蹭过某处的时候，昏迷中的人就好像快转醒一样呻吟着哽咽出声，软热的身体也会在一瞬轻微弹起紧紧地咬住他的手指。觉得有些好玩的刘昊然不禁加大了力度频繁戳向那处柔软，粗糙的手指带着勾人的倒刺，毫不怜惜的粗暴接二连三地激起张若昀猛烈的反应。哭得鬓角都湿透的人完全失去了清醒时那从容不迫的气势，像小动物一样的呻吟声让他散发出一种别样的脆弱和柔软感，再配上他此刻任人鱼肉的模样，简直好欺负得让刘昊然想当场要了他。

“呜——！”

做事从不犹豫的他果断插入了张若昀的身体用力挺动起来。自分化后就一直听别人淫语做爱有多么舒服的他，现在总算可以领略一二。张若昀湿热的穴道里到处是滑润的淫液，阴茎用力插入时就感觉像是肏进了一个泉洞，软热的嫩肉层层叠叠地拥挤着吸他，自体内不断压出的潮液间歇刺激着他敏感的马眼。那让人上瘾的快感催促着他不断加快速度狠干挺插，精壮的胯部用力顶撞着肉臀拍起阵阵翻腾躁动的肉浪。

呻吟几乎不停的男人在他身下露出了不曾见过的淫荡媚态，憋得发红的鼻尖痣映着湿润红肿的眼角，艳丽的绯色将他精致的脸庞衬得越发的漂亮。越看越想肏他的刘昊然干脆咬住他的双唇实现上下夹击。灵活有力的舌头粗暴地卷缠搅拌他的唇舌，不断吮吸的举动就像是想从他嘴里汲取到什么甘甜的泉液。但本身无味的男人再怎么细尝也只能尝到一丝属于他自己的硝烟味，刘昊然不讨厌这一点，只是觉得有点可惜。他突然开始好奇，如果张若昀有信息素，那该是一种怎样复杂而又迷人的气味，就跟他本人一样，让人看不透，恨得牙痒痒，却又想要得不行。

“嗯！”

在又一次挺身时，刘昊然意识到自己好像顶到了某个入口一样的地方，那是一处柔软的皱褶，像是一道肉缝，闭合处的肌肉十分柔韧甚至有些僵涩，用力擦过的时候能在他龟头上磨出一阵激烈的快感。逐乐的本性让他不断反复地蹂躏着那一处皱褶，被折腾隐约有些颤动的肉缝收缩着宛如一张小嘴吮吸着他的头部。快感因而加强的刘昊然越发迷恋地朝那处顶弄起来，但随着动作幅度的不断加大，被肏透的张若昀却像是有些吃不消地发出求饶一般的哭吟。刘昊然眯着眼观察他的细微神情，龟头盯准了那张小嘴快速狠戾地捣弄摩擦。很快，包覆的穴道渐渐抽搐着痉挛跳动，张嘴的肉缝也越来越软地吮吸他的阴茎。刘昊然哼笑着咬紧张若昀的嘴唇，勃发的阴茎冲刺般地剧烈挺插着，直至抵在他深处狠狠地射了出来。

高潮的肉穴失控地到处抽动着卖力榨取他的精液，被操松的肉缝更是直接包住了敏感的马眼一顿用力地猛吸。射得痛快的刘昊然呼气着滚动干渴的喉结，停不住的挺动依然一下下发狠地顶插着敏感的肉缝。这时，渐渐想起什么的刘昊然忽然抵住这肉缝仔细研磨了一遍，随着形状轮廓的逐渐明了，某些被他遗忘在角落里的生理常识才算重新记起。

现代人类的身体天生就同时拥有可以致孕和怀孕的器官，只不过在分化的时候，身体会选择其一来发育成熟。所以他碰到的这处肉缝，应该是张若昀尚未发育的内阴入口，而在这幽径的深处，藏匿着的就是他稚嫩青涩的子宫腔。

一直都听别人说，O在做爱的时候如果被人肏进内阴，立刻就会爽得失神丢智。那A呢？会不会也一样？刘昊然回想着张若昀方才的反应，虽然刚开始有些抵抗，但后面确实直接爽到高潮了。这还只是在入口磨了几下而已，要真插进去……

忽然一阵躁动的刘昊然一脸玩不够地咬住兴奋剂的瓶口将余剩的液体全部吞进肚里。在恍惚的晕眩间，他忽然腾起一个恶劣的念头。

伸长的胳膊在工具车上胡乱一摸，片刻后刘昊然抓来一支马克笔咬掉笔盖，紧接着他掐住张若昀的腿根，笔尖压在他的皮肤上，用力地划上了“正”字的第一笔。


	3. Chapter 3

警报响起的时候，刘昊然正在张若昀的脸上写着“正”字的第二笔。那会儿还在昏迷的人已经被他用好几个不同的姿势给肏了个遍，下身自穴内到大腿根部全是半干的精液，把他腿根上的粗黑计数都斑驳得看不太清。然而肏了这么小半天，张若昀身体里的那张小嘴还是没多大变化，连他的龟头都吞不进去，更别提后面的粗长柱身。刘昊然被磨得没什么耐心，到后来就干脆抽出了后穴，开始在他身上其他部位找别的乐子。

什么腿交，乳交，口交……暂且能试的他都试了一遍，然后他就发现张若昀这个人还长得挺妙的。看着不胖，甚至算得上是瘦的，可到处都是软的。大腿根一掐就是满指缝的肉，胸口两团更是一抓就是一掌心的柔软。此前还从没触碰过别人的刘昊然不免有些贪婪得上瘾，他好玩地揉捏着细腻奶白的软肉，感受着那种柔软在指间撑起顶压的弹性触感，然后用敏感的阴茎卖力肏过湿润的皮肉，龟头碾过硬挺的不平之处。

乳头勾蹭冠状沟带来的刺激让刘昊然爽得几乎浑身发抖。看着那红肿的小东西顶在自己身下被反复蹂躏，充血的模样就好像一颗刚成熟的朱果。饱满的果浆充盈在那脆弱的表皮之下，仿佛只要再用力蹭几下就能溢出汁水来。喘息着射出的刘昊然故意将自己出精的尿孔抵在红肿的肉粒上，顽劣地看着那些浓精如喷奶一般从结合处四溅开来。

但可惜，他才刚刚做得起兴，老头派来的人就找到他们了。从室外传来的脚步声变得越来越重，没多少时间可以耽搁的刘昊然随手扯出床单盖在张若昀身上，接着拽下一旁架子上的血袋，把血喷溅在白布上后，拿起金属盘里一支用过空针管避开要害地插进他胸口处。

伪装完现场后，他从工具车上顺了个凿子一样的东西拿在手里防身。他站在门边贴耳听了一小会儿外面动静，确认安全后迅速离开监控室和观察室。连接房间和楼梯的是一条细长的通道，刘昊然刚走到一半就看到尽头出现持枪的人影。双方的反应都很快，只是刘昊然的动作更灵敏。他跪躺在地上贴地滑行，又在枪手重新瞄准时突然踩着两边墙壁腾空前行。迅速迫近枪手后他直接双腿锁住颈脖，凿子插入颈侧。在强行划破喉咙后，他立刻夺枪伏击，接连干掉几个从楼梯上冲下的入侵者后，才换了把枪上楼清理余党。

张若昀的船不算很大，刚才的枪响已经引起了所有人的关注。从脚步声判断大致有十来人正在从头尾两个方向靠近，刘昊然试探性地把凿子从楼梯口丢出去，同时护住头部挡住可能反弹的枪弹。在确认过主要的火力来源后，刘昊然深呼吸着调整自己的节奏，暗自放出信息素去包围从船尾靠近的一众人。在等到船头的那伙就快到达楼梯口时，他才忽然发起特攻。信息素的生物攻击短暂扼杀了一众人的肢体动作，刘昊然趁着这一空档迅速缠住身侧最近一人。突然的枪响激起本能的下意识反应，在一片混乱之中，刘昊然接连击杀了几个重型火力，在闪身躲过主力攻击后，顺手解决了身边几个喽啰，最终在边打边躲中形成了一对一的局面。

蹲在储水罐后的刘昊然深呼吸着调整气息，锐利的双眼通过反射确定对手的所在位置。迅速收回视线的刘昊然握紧枪柄默数步数，在捕捉到气息后立刻借光干扰视线。

砰——！

又一声枪响炸起，惊醒的张若昀瞪大双眼注视着面前的天花板。房间里的一切都是纯白洁净的，从耳边传来的滴滴声也听着十分熟悉。但他却很肯定这里是个陌生的地方，不在他的船上，也不在他的任何一家实验室或医院里。

他被抓了。

逐渐清醒过后，一种无法言语的排斥感便开始由他的表皮一路深入骨髓，那蚁噬般的痛痒让他无法忍耐地开始发抖挣扎。一想到自己的身体可能被人触碰过，张若昀就跟疯了一样拽掉身上所有的针管并扯下衣服脱掉。他脚步踉跄地爬下病床走进洗漱室，一把抓起架子上的肥皂开始刷洗身体。

期间他一直在过分仔细地检查自己的身体，然而什么也没找到的干净反而让他更加紧张地焦虑起来。他不安地拼凑着脑海里残存的记忆片段，那些或清晰或模糊的性交场面，手掌在他身上到处抚摸的粗糙触感，甚至还有体液喷溅在其上的湿凉，以及干掉之后的黏腻闷热。他能清楚地看到刘昊然得意的笑脸，听到他恶劣的笑声，甚至还能感觉到他阴茎在他身体各处抽插强暴他的触感。

他不是在做梦，他被弄脏了，他身上全都是刘昊然的精液和血液，东西已经融进他皮肤里，他洗不掉了，他不干净了，他被弄脏了，他被刘昊然彻底弄脏了！

突然失控的男人将肥皂狠狠地砸在墙上，这时响起的金属碎裂声才让他意识到房间里镜子的存在。浑身哆嗦的张若昀缓慢地转头看向镜面，在视线捕捉到腿根的一抹黑色时，他几乎窒息地跌在镜子前捡起肥皂用力地擦拭那处印记。但很快他就意识到这笔迹根本没法用肥皂洗掉，于是他又立刻转去置物柜想翻找酒精。可就在他拉开柜门的一瞬间，成堆的照片倾泄而出撒了他一身，无数他被强暴侵犯，模样脏乱淫荡，身上写满“正”字的画面铺天盖地压在他身上。柜子里甚至固定了一个屏幕，此刻正在大声播放着刘昊然凌辱他的监控录像。

近乎崩溃的张若昀不可置信地捂住自己一边的侧脸蜷缩成一团，尽管现在他身上只留下了一处印在腿根处的痕迹，但也无法改变刘昊然曾经侵辱了他全部的事实。精神状态破碎到极点的张若昀神情越发的疯狂恨怒起来。他用力抓破了自己的脸颊，指甲在皮肤上硬生生地刮出一道道渗血的红痕。

“哎！你醒了为什么不叫医——”

镜子碎片一割封喉，喷溅的血液洒落在张若昀身上，可他只是随意用手擦掉了部分，然后直接穿上新衣离开病房。走廊上的看护人员见到他时都恐慌地四处逃散，只有几个不怕死的医生连同安保一起上前意图控制住他。可张若昀只是十分冷静地看了眼身旁的房间名称，随即抓住了一个送人头医生用镜片挟持着退入房间。门一关上后他立刻了结了医生并夺过桌上的手术刀，通过房内的隔门逃到旁边的房间再趁乱逃出。

他从六楼的病房沿楼梯一路跑到室外的停车场，路上抢了一位医生的白大褂，一个清洁工的乳胶手套，从护士站里拿到了口罩，并在一楼大厅的客人身上顺走了一把车钥匙。但追击他的警察速度也很快，他刚从医院大门走出，身后就传来了枪声。顿时四散的群众让场面一下变得混乱起来，张若昀迅速利用这天然掩护跑进停车场，一下找到车子后便立刻扬长而去。呼啸的车身和阻拦的警员们擦身而过，最后直接撞破栏杆消失在马路尽头。

他越狱成功的消息很快就在各大广播电视中循环播放起来。为了掩人耳目，他把车子开进一个没有监控的老旧街区后就弃车步行。路上他干掉了一个体型和自己差不多的男人，换上他的衣服后成功躲过警察回到了自己的安全屋。

这时终于受不了的他快速脱下身上所有的衣服，然后把自己关进浴室里进行彻底的清洁。约摸两个小时过后，皮肤一阵泡白的他带着一股消毒水的味道重新回到客厅。他将换下的衣服全部打包处理掉，然后才点开座机上的留言信息逐一查听。

在他失踪的这些天里，刘老爷子派人抓了他的父亲，并以此威胁他，让他交出刘昊然和一切相关的研究材料。类似的消息通报一直持续到大前天，然后在隔了一天之后又恢复如常。张若昀想中间断掉的那天应该就是他们在船上遇袭的那天。当时正在昏迷的他不太清楚具体都发生了什么事，但他猜刘昊然一定是干掉了所有的人，并利用他们的船只独自逃跑，然后把他和一船尸体丢在海上，再去报警举报他。

明明可以直接杀了他以绝后患，却偏偏选择放他一条生路，还特意给他准备了照片和视频，生怕他不去找他寻仇一样。很显然，刘昊然这是不甘于只当一头被动的猎物，开始主动参与到狩猎中了。

既然如此，那他就满足一下刘昊然的愿望。

张若昀想着拨出了留言里反复提到的一个联系号码，电话接通后，他朝电话那头的人要了一个时间和地点。

刘家和他约见的地方在猎城城郊的一处别墅里。张若昀跟着人走进内屋时，刘家老头的脸就映在那大屏幕上正对着他。黑青的眼圈配上瞪大的双眼，僵硬的表情看起来十分的瘆人。顿时嫌弃的张若昀果断移开了视线，他先是看了一眼身边被枪指着头的父亲，然后走到一旁的沙发上坐下。他直白地表明自己现在抓不到刘昊然，手头上也没有任何可以用来做分析的样本，没办法满足刘老头的交易条件。但他愿意和刘家再合作一次，只要刘老头能把刘昊然交到他手上，他愿意在接受全程监控的情况下，在刘家的研究室里完成研究。

“其实咱俩现在的处境很类似，你得不到血清就会被癌症杀死，我得不到血清就会被刘昊然弄死，所以我们是同一条船上的人。只不过我的需求没有你那么急迫，我可以耗，但你耗不起。所以咱们干脆各退一步，我给你你想要的东西，你也尊重一下我的需求，咱俩联手对付刘昊然，不好吗？”

“你只有三天时间。”

“一周。”

“你没资格跟我讨价还价。三天之后我要是再拿不到血清，你就跟你爸去见阎王吧。”

张若昀闻言似乎有些犹豫，但在沉默片刻后，他还是点头同意了。“就算是展示一下我的诚意吧，这是我这两天新做的毒药，效果要比之前的好，配方我也附在箱子里了，希望能帮你们尽快抓到他。”

张若昀说着示意一旁的西装男把他带来的那个冷冻箱给打开。装在玻璃管里的是两支近乎无色的浅蓝液体，在下方夹层中还有一个加密的金属优盘。刘老头在仔细看过东西后还算满意地笑了笑，他让西装男把东西收下去派给明天的行动小组，然后对着张若昀说了句希望这次能够合作愉快。

张若昀皮笑肉不笑地回了一句好，在看到父亲被刘家人架起带走时下意识地瞥了他一眼，但平静的脸上几乎看不出什么情绪。反倒是他的父亲，一直在对他呜呜什么，可能是在叮嘱他注意安全，但因为嘴巴被塞满了布团而听不清。

不过在场的人谁也没太注意这对父子之间的互动，刘老头在最后再叮嘱了几句之后就挂断了视频，接着一旁的西装男就把张若昀带到了地下。

在进门的时候张若昀特地留心了一下房间内外的门锁，他发现这些全都是生物认证的电子锁，一旦被故意破坏或是被切断外部电源，就会立刻激活内部高压电网，让人无法靠近。所以，他一旦进了这个房间，除非是刘老头亲自放人，否则他是绝对出不去的。

三天时间，行吧，反正前期工作也做得差不多，三天足够了。

张若昀浅笑着摆弄金属盘里的手术刀，一想到明天可以见到鲜活的刘昊然，他就有点迫不及待地想立刻感受用刀刃划破他皮肤，切开他肌肉的快感。他倒是想看看，刘昊然自己能撑过多少个“正”字！

锋利的刀刃在白布上划出一道笔直的破口。刘昊然沿着破口撕开布料，然后咬住一端，绷紧另一端将布条缠在伤口上止血。从海上回来之后他一直被刘老头的人追捕，除了第一天他去医院看了一眼张若昀，顺便在他房间做了点手脚，之后就再没有时间去看过他。就连男人已经越狱成功的消息，他也是在事发一天后才知道的。不过他早就猜到张若昀会跑，他甚至还知道这人逃离之后一定会去找老头谈条件。此刻看着小屋外那将他重重包围的武装小队，刘昊然敢肯定张若昀和老头已经达成协议。

跑肯定是跑不了了。他一个人再厉害，终究也只有一双拳头两条腿。更何况连日来的逃亡已经让他的体力精力都消耗到红线。不过他也不会让这群人这么轻易就得手，既然横竖都得走一遭，那当然是能杀一个是一个。刘昊然嗜血地笑着舔了舔嘴唇，在就水吞下掌心里的两颗药丸后，他迅速咬开烟雾弹的保险把东西扔出了窗外。顿时墙外的人齐齐后退，另一边门外的人则闻声破入。但很快又一枚烟雾弹滚到了他们的脚边，一下全看不清的场景让众人不敢轻举妄动。

刘昊然屏息着隐藏自己的方位，在慢步转移到安全角落后，他突然在地上砸碎了一个杯子。顿时成片的枪响在小屋里炸开，借着火光的掩护，刘昊然快速击杀了数人然后迅速转移方位。他不断移动着吸引窗外部队的视线，等让他们大致确定自己的方位后直接开枪射杀一人。立刻集中的火力穿破了玻璃甚至是砖墙，漫天的瓦砾压砸在刘昊然的身上割出无数伤口，可横飞的子弹却没有一枚打中了他。

很快，开火的小队都觉察到不对，他们立刻停止攻击重新隐蔽自己，在烟雾逐渐散去的小屋里仔细寻找刘昊然的身影。这时，敞开的门边突然闪过一个迅捷的人影，生怕有人直接击杀的分队长连忙大喊一声别开枪，同时果断射出早已备好的毒药弹。后颈瞬间一疼的刘昊然脚步踉跄着倒在地上，他意识模糊地拔下针头及时止损，可显然改良过的毒液药效要比之前强劲很多。不过短短三秒，他的眼前就陷入一片黑暗，紧接着整个人意识断电，大脑猛地一磕地面便彻底晕了过去。

事成的武装小队扛起刘昊然的身体，按吩咐将他带回别墅送进了研究室。彼时张若昀正在向刘老头视频汇报这一次的研究计划，看到刘昊然被搬进来时，他本能地停下话语，整个人绷紧身体，神情似是愤怒憎恨，却又轻蔑得意。他径直走到刘昊然身边，直接抓起镣铐铁链将人囚禁在床上，动作粗暴得不像是在做研究，倒像是在动私刑。

屏幕那边的刘老头仔细地观察着张若昀的一举一动，随后满意地轻笑出声。之前他一直担心医院里传出来的那些照片和视频可能有诈，但现在看来一切都是真的。在发生过那样的事情之后，张若昀肯定很想杀了刘昊然。这样一来，他们两个的结盟便是彻底结束了。

顿时安心不少的刘老头舒坦地叹笑一声，他心想自己终于可以高枕无忧，却不知这两个人仅凭各自的实力就足以送他去见阎罗王。


	4. Chapter 4

挣扎，呐喊，仿佛永无止境的疼痛，不断破碎却又始终无法休克的残忍意志。

浓重的血腥味混着辛辣的硝烟气息，残酷得犹如战争现场的画面甚至让一众见惯大场面的安保都不禁想要回避。监控那头的人个个都神情紧张地观察着，床上刘昊然的身体已经快被折腾得不成人样，可张若昀显然完全没有要停手的意思，倒不是说他们在意刘昊然的死活，只是这血清都还没做好呢，张若昀就把人搞成这幅半生不死的样子，这要万一出了什么意外……

“啊——！！！”

听着刘昊然粗粝沙哑的叫喊声，再加上血肉翻搅的黏腻水声，那仿佛隔着屏幕都能闻到腥臭实在是叫人胃酸翻涌。然而相比起受虐者的痛苦和围观者的恶心，施暴者却是一脸兴奋愉悦。复仇的快感好像甚至盖过了洁癖的厌恶，张若昀变得丝毫不在意脸上的血污，甚至不嫌弃地反复用舌头舔掉唇边或指尖的鲜血。

一旁的监测记录仪此刻已经超过了可以负荷的最大极限，瞬间化成直线并嗡鸣不停的警报声激得张若昀倒吸一口凉气，用力的手掌立刻压紧了刘昊然的心脏。瞳孔骤缩的男人在那一瞬突然得到了生与死的最直接体会，他瞪大了双眼注视着张若昀的笑脸，止不住的生理眼泪刺红了他的眼珠，爆破的毛细血管甚至染红了他的视线。

“疼吗？”张若昀扬着眉艳笑道，柔似气音的声线就像一根羽毛不断撩拨着刘昊然的喉咙深处。他哽气着发出闷响，被牵动的心脏随即震出一阵抽搐的瘙痒。

张若昀舔吻着他的嘴唇一下下按压着他的心脏，用刚好能吊住刘昊然一口气的节奏肆意玩弄着他的生命。痛苦维持着的人苍白地戾笑出声，他神情疯狂地直视着张若昀的双眼，嗓音粗粝如砂纸般地对他警告道：

“你今天、要是不杀了我，你往后的每一秒，都会在后悔中生不如死。”

张若昀闻言立刻松手放开了刘昊然的心脏，一下恢复心跳的男人剧烈地咳嗽出声，凶猛跳动着的心肌甚至快要撞进胸骨里。轻蔑冷笑的张若昀将手从他心上挪开，手掌凑近微张的嘴唇，艳红的舌头自掌根一路舔至中指指尖。

“可我还真不想杀你。”张若昀笑着往刘昊然的心脏注入了一管药剂，趁着他暂时进入半麻醉状态无法大幅度挣扎时，拿起一旁的钢丝为他缝合伤口。

刚植入的芯片需要经过一段时间的适应之后才能真正发挥作用，然而手握控制器的刘老头已经有点按捺不住地想尝试一下。原本张若昀和他提出要做这个手术的时候，他是坚决不同意的。但张若昀又承诺会把控制器复制一份交到他手上，这便使得这个手术对他充满了致命的诱惑力。

一想到自己日后不仅无须忌讳刘昊然的强大，甚至还可以控制他的一举一动，刘老头就忍不住兴奋非凡地激动起来。因此，最终他还是同意了张若昀的手术请求，按他的要求给他准备好一切材料，也如愿拿到了芯片的控制器。然而说是控制器到手了，但在没有实践之前谁也说不好这是不是一个骗局。本性多疑的刘老头沉思着转动手里的控制器，内心几番权衡过利弊之后还是决定要验验货。他耐心地等待张若昀完成缝合手术，然后趁着他去更衣清理的时候偷偷激发了刘昊然的心肌。顿时，本处于半昏迷状态的人一下瞪大眼绷紧了身体，那显现在他眼里的惊讶和愤怒说明方才的举动确实在他的自我控制之外。心里十分满意的刘老头收好了控制器拨开监控屏幕，他惬意地躺平在床上，嘴角挂笑，想着自己马上就能重获新生地进入梦乡，却不知此刻浴室里的张若昀正计划得逞地开心笑着。

早就料到刘老头管不住手的他提前在控制器里做了一个自毁程序。谁先启动了芯片控制，谁就会激活自毁程序。而被毁坏的控制器上所有的权限和功能都会自动转移到另一台上。这就是典型的聪明反被聪明误。张若昀嘲笑着在心里想道，一脸高兴地亲吻着自己的控制器。

洗过澡后他换上干净的衣服重返实验室，彼时刘家的手下已经替他收拾好凌乱的手术现场，他们甚至自作主张地给刘昊然打了毒药让他再度陷入昏迷。张若昀略有些可惜地咂了下嘴，他还想看看刘昊然憋屈在浸血的床褥上时会是什么表情呢。要知道那种潮湿粘腻又充满腥苦酸臭的环境，是不需要有洁癖就能激起人本能的厌恶和排斥的。

罢了，以后有机会再试吧。

张若昀收回视线走到研究台前，在仔细阅读过处理器完成的测试结果后，他便示意一旁刘家的帮手把人体试验的材料一个个给带上来。

在经过两天的不间断分析测试后，自愈血清的研制已经到了最后的人体测试阶段。为了全面检查血清的治愈能力，他们找来了各种各样的实验个体，有男的女的老的少的，有健全的、残疾的、有病的、没病的以及和老头一样快死的。拿着注射枪的张若昀冷漠地重复着打枪注射的动作，如同流水线上全自动生产的机器，麻木得完全没有一丝波澜。

注射过血清的人体都被单独关进了观察室里等候结果。掐着表计算时间的张若昀坐在房间中央同时观察各人的免疫反映，很快他就注意到有人开始出现呼吸困难、五官出血、全身痉挛等暴毙情况，有的则是情绪失控，突然暴走，变得完全无法用言语沟通。

只有一个骨瘦如柴的小男孩表现例外，他除了在最初几分钟有过状似痛苦的抓胸翻腾，之后就一直安静地蜷缩在地板上，一直到三十分钟观察期结果后，都依然没有其他表现。感觉到希望的张若昀立刻让人把他从房间里带出来，被惊到的小孩迅速从地上爬起躲进角落，他那迅捷的动作和过于警觉的模样简直与之前判若两人。越看越觉得有戏的张若昀果断扎伤小孩颈侧抽出一管血液，随即把样本丢进处理器里进行详细分析。

在等待期间，张若昀翻开手边有关实验体的介绍信息，很快就在本子里找到了男孩的照片，紧接着在一旁读到了他的名字和相关资料。可让他失望的是，这个男孩不过是刘家在路边随手捡来的小乞丐，除了名字和出生年月日，资料上再没有其他有用的文字。甚至连这两个信息，他都怀疑是刘家人胡编乱造唬弄他的。

没法，张若昀只好走到男孩面前亲自询问。

“小弟弟，你叫什么名字？”张若昀浅笑着柔声问道，带着手套的手从口袋里摸出一颗奶糖递给小男孩。

神情紧张的男孩犹豫地看着张若昀的糖果，他没有伸手去接，也没有开口回答问题。张若昀理解地暂时收回了糖果，示意一旁的人给男孩倒杯温水安抚一下。期间他从蹲跪的姿势改为盘腿坐在地上，然后撕开了手中的糖果包装，用舌头把糖球勾进了嘴里。这时男孩的神情似乎松懈了一些，他双手捧着温暖的一次性纸杯，眼神有些动摇地看着张若昀含糖吮吸的丰润双唇。在张若昀笑着再次给他送上糖果时，他总算伸手将其接了过来。

“好吃吗？”张若昀一脸友好地问道，在看到男孩点了点头后，甚至亲昵地揉了揉他的头发。

“你愿意把你的名字告诉我吗？”

男孩犹豫地眨眨眼睛，含着糖啜了几口杯子里的温水后，才慢慢地回道：“我没有名字。”

张若昀微微眯起眼睛打量着他的神情，但语气上依旧是温柔友好地继续问道：“你和刘家有什么关系吗？”

“什么刘家？”男孩疑惑地反问。

张若昀注视着男孩的神情观察了好一阵子，确定他没有说谎之后才笑着结束了这个话题。“没什么，我就是随口一问。你今年多大了？”

“十岁了。”

“你父母呢？”

“我没见过他们。”

“你是孤儿？你没被送去福利院吗？”

“我是从那里逃出来的，我讨厌那个地方。”

“为什么？”

男孩突然捏紧了手里的杯子，却好像一时没注意力度，直接把杯子捏扁，被温水洒了一身。意外的男孩顿时手忙脚乱地拍掉身上的水珠，他以为是自己刚才太过激动，只有张若昀知道这是刘昊然的血清起效了。

“你为什么不喜欢福利院？”张若昀从刘家手下那里接过一杯新的温水递给男孩，同时拿走了那个坏掉的纸杯让手下去处理掉。

男孩停下手上的动作接过纸杯，他又捧着杯子抿了一口水，然后接过张若昀递给他的第二颗糖果撕开包装扔进嘴里。

“那里的人总爱打我。而且还会喂我吃些奇怪的药。”

“奇怪的药？”

“我也不知道那是什么，但我看很多小孩吃完之后就像木头一样，一动不动的，打都没反应。”

应该是镇静剂。张若昀在心里想道。他知道有些福利院在对付一些过于闹腾的孩子时会用这种手段。

“那药你吃过吗？”

“之前逃跑失败的时候被他们喂过几次。”

“你也变木头了吗？”

“刚开始的时候会吧，但后来就不会了。”

张若昀略一皱眉，有些好奇道：“后来是指什么时候？”

“大概两三次之后吧？我也记不太清了，但反正后面再吃的时候我已经没有什么感觉了。”

张若昀有些意外地看着眼前的男孩，忽然想到什么的他立刻起身跑到电脑面前，各自调出刘昊然和男孩的基因序列后就开始进行比对，同时抓来了一个普通人体样本的数据做参考。在经过焦急的等待过后，他的猜测总算有了应证的结果。因为分化会重构一部分的基因编码，所以他之前下意识地以为刘昊然的自愈体质是分化后形成的，完全没想过它可能是天生的，而分化只是恰巧强化了这一部分的机能，让他拥有了接近不死的身体。这就意味着刘昊然的自愈血清一般人根本不能直接使用，遗传基因的相互冲突会导致机体出现一系列的崩坏反应，只有具有相同体质的人才有可能能承受。因此萌生了某个想法的张若昀果断抛弃了原来的计划，他趁着刘家人都在忙碌着处理失败的实验体时偷摸藏起了一管血清原液，却不想一回头就看到男孩一脸警惕疑惑地看着他。

意识到自己被发现的张若昀不慌不忙地笑了笑，他随手拿起桌上的钢笔朝男孩靠近，在他下意识后退时按住他的肩膀制止了他。这时男孩好像才意识到有什么不对劲，他看了一眼张若昀身后满是血污的病床，又在一声枪响中震惊地回头查看。可就在这时他的脖子猛地一痛，瞬间断线的意识让他瞳孔无光地断气倒地。

“你干什么！”警戒的安保人员立刻举枪对准了张若昀。可男人却是一脸淡定地拔出钢笔丢进垃圾桶，顺便用纸擦了擦手套和衣服上沾到的血，之后才慢悠悠地摆了摆手示意举枪的人冷静。

“我们要的是血清，不是第二个刘昊然，留他一命只会是养虎为患，这么简单的道理，你们不会不懂吧？”

当然不是不懂，只是事发过于突然，让人总觉得哪里不对。但现下没有证据，刘家人也不能拿他怎么样。“这种活以后还是留给我们处理吧，省得脏了您的手。”安保们说着收回了枪，摆摆头示意张若昀赶紧开始下一轮的测试，别偷懒。

张若昀听话地回到研究台前，开始根据男孩血样的分析报告调整血清配比。经过改良之后，第二次的测试结果又多了几名融合成功的实验体。就这样，在经过五轮的试验后，终于出现了全体成功的满意结果。此外，在对那位和刘老头一样，同是肝癌末期的老东西连续监测了十二小时后，张若昀确实观察到癌细胞已经停止扩散，同时肿瘤正在逐渐萎缩。

总算可以交差的张若昀一脸自豪地向刘老头展示着自己的研究成果。但在刘老头要求他交出血清时，张若昀却婉拒了他的请求。

“我知道你人就在这，别躲了，你带上我爸，我带上血清，我们在上次那个房间面对面交易一次不好么。”

“怎么，你觉得我会使诈？”

“防人之心不可无啊，毕竟你现在什么都有了。”

“我要真想杀你，在你成功的那一刻你就已经死了。”

“不会的，你这人太谨慎了，你肯定会等到注射完血清并确认一切都没问题后，再动手杀我。”

“呵，你倒是了解我。”

“咱们都是怕死的人，我当然了解你。怎么样，考虑一下吧。或者我现在就砸了这血清，大不了咱们同归于尽。”

张若昀说着就开始倾斜手腕，顿时试管架里两根玻璃管都变得摇摇欲坠。心中一紧的刘老头连忙叫喊出声，愤怒地骂咧了几句后还是同意了张若昀的要求。

就在楼上躲藏着的老头很快在一楼大厅的内房现身。现实中更显消瘦的身体显然已经到了命不久矣的地步，如今全靠吊瓶里的蛋白液和大剂量的止痛药在勉强维系生命。张若昀怜悯但并不同情地在心里冷嘲了一声，拿起手边的注射器装上一支血清递给老头，然后自己拿起另一个注射器也装上血清握在手里。

“咱们同时给对方打，这样你没意见了吧？”

“等一下！”生性多疑的刘老头硬是夺过了张若昀手里的注射枪，然后把自己的换给了他。无语的张若昀强忍住翻白眼的冲动，顺从地任由他折腾。可就在他们准备动手之时，老头又突觉有诈，抢在最后关头把枪换了回来。实在是有点忍无可忍的张若昀愠怒地骂了句有完没完，但好在老头这回应该是彻底放心了，没多犹豫地就把血清打进了张若昀身体里。

一时间，全场的人都在屏息着等待实验的最终结果。感觉到疼痛逐渐减弱的刘老头慢慢露出了兴奋的笑容，他仿佛想夸奖地指了指张若昀，却突然发现自己出不了声音。顿时恐慌的他连忙抓紧脖子捂住喉咙，瞪大的双眼因窒息而凸出得仿佛快要掉下来。意识到不对的刘家人纷纷举起枪对准了张若昀，然而此刻的老头已经一脸快撑不住地从轮椅摔倒在地上。神情可怖的他攀爬着想要抓住张若昀找他算账，然而男人只是悠闲地在他面前蹲下，写满嘲讽的双眼含笑地欣赏着他七窍流血的可怜模样。

“你！你个混账东西！把血清给我！你把血清给我！！！”

“我给了呀，这就是你要的，刘昊然身上的自愈血清，绝对无添加无杂质啊，你自己吃不消干我什么事？”

“你个混账！我要你身上的！快！不然我崩了你老子！！！！”呐喊间突然拔枪的老人凶狠地朝张若昀喊道。然而出乎他意料的是，张若昀竟像个疯子一样笑出了声。

“你杀啊，赶紧动手，我可期待着呢。”

老头震惊地看着张若昀，忽然想到什么的他扭头看向一脸惊恐的张家老头，顿时明了地回头朝张若昀大喊：“他不是你爸！你又在骗我！你他妈又在耍我！”

“我爸五年前就已经死了，我亲手杀的。这些年你们看到的，不过是整容后的复制品而已，你要是喜欢，我送给你又何妨。”

“你个混账！我杀了你！我他妈的一定要杀了你！！！”疯狂大叫的刘老头强撑着最后一丝力气对准张若昀扣动扳机。早有预料的男人一个闪身轻松躲开，却在第二声枪响响起时忽然双耳锐痛失衡倒地。暗骂不好的他连忙回头看向老头攒紧的左手，没想到这人居然还藏了个高频脉冲发射器。这会儿真聪明了一回的老头可恨得让张若昀怒骂出声，然而响起的枪声早已击中他的胸口。

浑身一凉的张若昀登时倒地，喉咙一阵发往地紧跟着吐出了腥血。但好在这一枪并没有打中心脏，而开枪的人也用尽了最后一丝力气，此刻已经暴毙身亡了。然而自毁警报的嗡鸣声却让张若昀陷入了另外一个危机。大难临头各自飞的喽啰们都争先恐后地撤向别墅大门，艰难爬起的张若昀只能脚步踉跄地混在其中被簇拥前行。可这时一声突然的巨响却在他们身后的地下室入口炸开，爆破的冲击将落在后头的众人全数掀翻在地。猛然惊醒的张若昀连忙掏出口袋里的芯片控制器查看，却只看到了一个模糊的样子，就被人一脚踩在手上，连骨头带机子全都碎了个彻底。

疼得已经叫不出声的张若昀哽气着吐出一口鲜血。他视线模糊地看向在身边蹲下的刘昊然，本能想逃跑的身体扭曲着在地上蠕动攀爬，然而下一秒还是被人扯住头发硬生生从地上拽了起来。

“现在你该知道，血清也不是万能的了吧。”刘昊然狠戾地咬住张若昀的耳朵笑道。不断从口鼻乃至伤口入侵的硝烟气息强烈地刺激着男人的心脏让它不断保持搏动。剧烈的疼痛从伤口一路扎进心底，仿佛子弹已经打进了心肌一般。痛苦的张若昀近乎无法承受地在刘昊然身下挣扎起来，然而越发冰凉的四肢却让他意识逐渐破碎模糊。

“谢谢你帮我解决了老头，接下来，就让我们好好算算彼此之间的账吧。”


	5. Chapter 5

张若昀被送到医院的时候几乎只剩最后一口气，失血过多的他甚至耗光了医院的血库。虽然最后手术还是进行得很顺利，但他却因为不知名原因在术后一直处于高烧不断的昏迷当中。

负责主治的医生还是上次张若昀入院时负责他的那人，从那时候起，刘昊然就盯上了医生的家人，并以此要挟他配合服从自己的安排。因而这次入院，医生全程按照刘昊然的吩咐对张若昀进行着严密的监控观察。他推测，术后高烧不断可能是因为外来的血源干扰了原本正在进行的血清融合，导致身体出现免疫排异反应。如今张若昀体内的几项重要指标都已经达到了警戒红线，如果一直放任不管，他很可能会撑不过去。

“如果你有这个需要，我可以尝试中断或者逆转血清的融合。这也是你阻止他的最后机会了。”医生体贴地向刘昊然建议道，可让他没想到的是，刘昊然竟然拒绝了他。

“他身子太弱了，没有血清经不起折腾的。”

“那，你的意思是……”

“血清的事让他自己去解决，在那之前，你想办法保住他的命。”

“那我给他开点退烧的药。”

“还有我之前跟你打听过的药。”刘昊然提醒道，“你上次说没有，这次总不会还没有吧？”

“我拿到药了，可是——”

“怎么，有冲突？”

“倒是没有冲突，只是——”

“不冲突就行，按最大剂量给吧，我没那么多耐心继续等下去了。”

医生犹豫地看着刘昊然，仿佛很难答应他的请求，可一想到自己一家老少都被他攒在手里，他还是只能点头答应。离开病房后，医生先后去了药房和自己办公室提药。片刻后，他带着两瓶溶液和一瓶药丸回到病房。溶液是给张若昀注射用的，而药丸，则是专门开给刘昊然服用的一类特殊激素。

“上次你拿走的那瓶药应该已经吃完了吧，中途有觉得身体哪里不舒服吗？”

刘昊然回想了最近一次服药的时间，就在他被抓回刘家的那天晚上，然后摇了摇头道：“没什么感觉，你确定这药真的有效吗？”

“没感觉就对了，上次的量主要是让你身体适应用的，这次的量才是真正开始起作用的。从现在开始你一天最多可以服用十二颗，但建议分次进行。因为这次服药过后，你会出现短暂的兴奋状态，如果一次性服药超过五颗会有生理勃起，超过十颗有假发情的可能，所以如果没有特殊需求，最好分三到四次间歇服药。”

“那按现在这个剂量计算，大概要多久才能得到我想要的结果？”

“最快半个月，最迟不超过一个月。”

刘昊然还算满意地勾起唇角，拧开药瓶验过货后，从口袋里掏出一张银行卡扔给医生。

“卡里有一半的钱，事成之后，我会把尾款打进去。在这期间，你就好好待在医院里工作，不然，你女儿的校车指不定哪天就出意外了。”

“你放心，我哪儿也不去，我现在晚上都在医院睡呢。”一听到女儿的消息，医生就忍不住急切起来道。

可刘昊然却对此不以为意。“那倒不至于，晚上还是回家好好休息吧，记住随叫随到就好。”

医生连连点头，不敢忤逆地恭敬道：“我知道了，你放心吧，你还有别的吩咐吗？”

“你把每天换药和查房的时间都写一下，以后这些时间段以外的时间，除非我让你过来，否则不要让任何一个人进入这个房间。还有，换药查房的事你得亲力亲为。”

“你放心，我一定亲自负责。”医生说着在纸上快速写下几个时间段，确认刘昊然再没有其他要求后，连忙带上房门离开了病房。

迅速安静下来的房间几乎连呼吸声都听不见。病床上的人因为持续的高热而面泛潮红，不断出汗的身体甚至已经湿透了病号服。刘昊然拿起手边的毛巾替他擦了擦脸上的汗，随后掀开他的被子解开他的病服，他把人从头到脚仔仔细细地擦过一遍，但因为正在输液没法翻面，所以只给他清理了正面的部分。

擦过身体之后，他抬腿跨上病床坐在张若昀的身上。动作轻柔地抚摸了一下包在他右手手掌上的石膏，嘴角似笑非笑地勾起了一个阴恻的弧度。常年动刀的男人最是宝贝他的双手，如今右手多根手指骨折，神经组织严重受损，这辈子铁定要跟手术刀永别了。

想着自己又从张若昀身上夺走了一样他最珍视的东西，刘昊然就感到无比的心情畅快。他啃咬着张若昀的双唇侵入他的嘴巴，手指抚摸着他因药物而逐渐勃起的阴茎。把人弄得完全硬起来后，他突然掐紧了根部勒住男人。随后他从口袋里摸出一根细长弯曲的金属拉珠棒，指尖摩擦着敏感的尿孔，顶端抵在张开的洞眼，稍一用力就把东西没入了张若昀体内。

“呃……”无意识呻吟出声的男人本能抽搐着吞吐粗糙的异物。不断被挤出的前液像眼泪一样频繁地从孔洞冒出，被磨得发红的洞口甚至露出了可怜的模样。而每当他恶劣地拉住细棒抽插时，敏感的男人就像要弹起来似的绷紧了小腹。

越来越硬的阴茎就跟快不行一样用力搏动着，当刘昊然终于插到底部戴好勒环时，涨红的柱身已经勃发得仿佛要高潮。而当他终于启动了电源，电流通过金属直接进入尿道后，昏迷的人顿时发出促喘的呻吟，同时下身抖动着冒出了大量淫液。

刘昊然舔唇玩味着张若昀的反应，他故意用力压紧了男人的小腹增强快感，同时加大了电流提高刺激强度。瞬间下身顶起的男人沙哑着溢出了前精，越发潮热的身体甚至不自觉地散发出一股淡淡的硝烟气息，就好像他已经被自己标记了一样。

性欲因此高涨的刘昊然用力地咬住了张若昀的嘴唇吮吸着他的舌头，他不断调高着刺激的强度直至到达顶峰，然后在张若昀受不了地高潮射出时狠狠地操进了他的身体。他掐着张若昀的腿根将长腿翻折至胸前，粗长的阴茎迎着高潮一下下挺插进穴心。

持续的刺激电得人几乎浑身抽搐，射精过后越发敏感的尿道甚至牵扯到了深处的前列腺与膀胱。随着刘昊然凶猛有力的抽插挺动，不断被刺激的敏感带转瞬就激起了失禁反应，汹涌的液体堵都堵不住地从尿孔争相喷出。

刘昊然惬意地感受着男人剧烈痉挛带来的极致吮吸感，为了延长这一激烈的高潮，他特意调低了尿道刺激，并加大了肏干的动作。他几乎将张若昀整个对折地狠干着他的软穴，粗糙的双手抓揉着他的胸部肆意玩弄。

早已熟悉他的身体几乎是完全没有抵抗力地一下下将他吸入了深处，柔软的肠肉绞紧了粗壮的茎身，因药物而泌出的淫液喷洒着刺激他的顶端。那仿佛会勾魂一样的快感爽得刘昊然浑身打颤，迸发的欲望激活着体内的每一个细胞，随处闪现的电压刺激打得他心脏一顿狂跳。

越肏就越是想要的男人开始频繁攻向最敏感的皱褶点。坚挺的龟头一次次用力地磨过缝隙，敏感的马眼不时地顶入肉缝。当感觉到那处正不由自主地兴奋战栗时，快感爆棚的刘昊然简直巴不得现在就能肏进去成结射精。他一定会纵情地蹂躏张若昀的内阴，强暴地侵犯他的一切，然后在他最洁净无暇的地方侵染上最无情残忍的气息。他会一次又一次凌辱折磨他的身体，在他每一个角落都烙下专属于他的印记。他会让男人变得失去自我地依赖这一切，在本能的驱使之下一次又一次地丢弃尊严雌伏于他。他会让他变性，让他怀孕，让他在身上长出本不该属于他的器官，从此每日每夜永无休止地发情发浪。他要毁掉张若昀最引以为傲的一切存在，然后将他变成只忠于他一人的奴仆。

浑身发烫的刘昊然长吟着在张若昀深处射出，他又一次抵住敏感的肉缝将精液灌入内阴。虽然尚不肯松口的小嘴并不能吞进多少，但刘昊然知道坚持就是胜利，张若昀的身体嘴硬不了多久。

在这之后持续一周的时间里，刘昊然都会在吃过药后与张若昀不停做爱。在药物的持续作用下，男人的身体变得越来越湿软敏感，高潮时候的反应也越来越骚浪淫荡。此外随着高烧逐渐消退，男人快要转醒的迹象也越来越明显。经医生判断，确定张若昀已经脱离生命危险，可以出院休养后，刘昊然当下就扛着人回到自己的安全屋。

他把张若昀带进浴室，给他认认真真地洗了个澡。途中他第一次摘下尿道中的拉珠棒，让男人痛快地射了一次。把之前积蓄的精液都榨干净后，他再度插入尿道棒，固定好，锁好，通上电。这时身体已经变得十分敏感的人几乎是一触电就会激起尿意，酸麻的膀胱连带着前列腺一同震颤起来，整片下体都一抽一抽地抖个不停。可只要刘昊然不加大电流刺激，他就很难靠自己达到尿点。期间这人总会不安地扭来扭去，蒙着哭腔的声音就跟求饶似的呜呜不停，可怜得让人只想狠狠地欺负他。所以刘昊然总喜欢千方百计地拖延着他的尿意，玩到最近几乎是不到高潮都绝不会让他释放。

又一次被内射的男人颤抖地趴在他肩上呜咽出声。经过一周努力后勉强能吞进顶端的肉缝正好卡在冠状沟处磨蹭，每当他用力挺进的时候，里头的嫩肉都会瞬间收紧，强大的吸力硬生生地从他体内吸出精液，那过电般的快感简直叫人欲罢不能地只想要更多。

总觉得时间已经差不多的刘昊然故意颠着张若昀的身体用力肏干他的内阴。他抱着人从浴室走进卧室，未擦的身体一路留下一道引人遐想的潮湿印记。坐上床后，刘昊然依然就着自下而上的挺动姿势，抓着张若昀的腰一下下顶入他的内阴。狭窄被强行撑开的痛楚牵出男人一阵沙哑的呻吟和僵硬的绷紧。然而他的模样越是痛苦难受，刘昊然就越是干得起劲。

空气中原本沉寂的信息素开始渐渐活跃起来，随着张若昀叫喊的声音越来越大，他眼皮抖动的频率也越来越高。知道他马上就要醒来的刘昊然勾唇戾笑，粗挺的阴茎猛一用力，竟就生生插进去了一半，同时也把张若昀从无意识中肏醒。

完全不知道发生什么的男人只觉得自己身体好像被撕开了两半，他才刚回神看清刘昊然的脸庞，下一秒就被再度挺入的阴茎直接肏上了宫口。顿时失声的男人憋红了双眼不争气地疼哭出来，他奋力挣扎着想从刘昊然身上离开，却被人圈紧了身体一下下肏得更狠。

见他醒来后更加兴奋的刘昊然拽着他的头发逼他抬头与他接吻。堪比发情期的烈性信息素无孔不入地冲击着他的身体攻击他的神经。被疼痛和快感同时支配的躯体几乎已经失去了反抗的能力，再加上洁癖发作的强烈崩溃感，没过多久，张若昀就被折腾得只剩下咬人的力气。

被咬疼的刘昊然气笑出声，但也没有阻止张若昀，反而用力地按住他的脑袋，将他往自己伤口上摁。期间他甚至不忘舔弄着张若昀的侧脸，用阴茎在他体内搅出黏腻磨人的液体摩擦声。顿时痉挛大叫的张若昀疯一般地咬出血来，唾液混着血液自刘昊然肩部流下，过于艳丽的色彩在冷白的皮肤上画出了一道刺眼的红痕。

越疼越怒的身体如爆发般凶狠地肏干起来。一瞬被逼入了绝境的张若昀瞪大双眼无声喘息。不断冒冷汗的身体剧烈颤抖着被刘昊然抓在手里，脆弱的脖子在收紧的十指中发出了不堪重负的哽气呻吟。因窒息而涨红的身体本能地痉挛着抽搐，大张的唇间红舌外伸，止不住的唾液自嘴角不断流下。在浸淫了刘昊然双手的同时，也引起了张若昀又一阵本能的厌恶和排斥。

发红的眼眶此刻已经快要哭不出来地流干了眼泪，意识濒临破灭的身体完全凭靠本能攀上了性欲的最高潮。在感受到刘昊然的精液射入了某个最深处后，张若昀完全崩溃地抽噎出声。重获呼吸的身体在这一刻剧烈地呛咳起来，因而收缩不停的穴道越发加重了他被人强暴侵犯的残忍感。甚至想死的张若昀浑身鸡皮疙瘩地把自己缩成一团，在意识到刘昊然还准备来第二轮的时候几乎是本能地挥手砸向他的脸。可男人轻而易举地就抓住他的手腕将他摁倒在床，紧接着对折他的身体，故意刺激他地当着他的面缓慢拔出了沾满淫水精液还有血液的粗长，然后在他反感得几近休克时又猛地插入肏出快感。

精神面临全线崩溃的张若昀疯癫骇人地盯紧了刘昊然，化作武器的信息素频繁尖锐地刺向他尚未愈合的胸口，那直击心脏的痛楚片刻拖缓了刘昊然的动作，却也激起了男人凶残示威的反击。

纯粹在较量的第二轮性爱如战争般爆发在两人的躯体之间。身上又多了好几个牙印的刘昊然几乎挂满了一身的血汗。而被他摁在床单上肏的张若昀也好不到哪里去地布满了一身的掐痕和精液。不断战栗的身体难以承受地负担着过快的心跳，越来越感到呼吸困难的两人最终甚至无法判断自己究竟是因为什么而失去意识陷入昏迷的。

他们只知道，下一场战争就在睁眼之后，而谁先醒过来，谁就最有可能成为赢家。


	6. Chapter 6

张若昀是在一阵酥麻的痛痒中醒来的。眼睛还没睁开的时候，意识就已经被嗡鸣不断的机械声叫醒。随后身体涌起了一股潮热，内里一阵密密麻麻的酸痒惹得他下体颤抖，穴道不经意一缩后，他才辨认出有什么正在他体内缓慢磨蹭。

是刘昊然的阴茎。

自从男人成功肏开了他的内阴，他就一直没停过对那一处的蹂躏和侵犯。细窄的甬道完全是强行地被撑开到极限，过于弹性和柔韧的肌肉严丝合缝地紧包着粗长，就连最细微处的血管凸起都能勾勒得一清二楚。神经密布的甬道对所有刺激都尤其敏感，经然而在破处的疼痛之后，遗留下来的就只有噬骨难熬的无尽快感。

狰狞的茎身缓慢磨蹭着激起阵阵的瘙痒欲求，随着欲望的不断积累，敏感的甬道便不自觉地开始战栗与发抖。细流不止的潮水一股股从穴道深处拥挤而出，装满子宫的精液同时混杂在其中，随着男人恶意的蹭磨彻底融进他体内的每个角落。

越是快感迸发就越是感到愤怒的张若昀不自觉绷紧了被绑起的双手。固定在床头两侧的手腕已经被麻绳磨出了鲜红的印子，火辣的疼痛刺激着他的大脑，他逐步变得更加清醒，沉重的眼皮也终于有了力气可以撑开。

可就在这时，刘昊然忽然挺腰深插。粗壮的柱身在穴道里擦出一阵激烈的水声，被汹涌的潮水甚至直接冲上了敏感的宫口。在宫颈一阵无法排解的瘙痒当中，张若昀无法自控地呻吟出声。激发的欲望因此迅速侵占了他的理智，一股若有似无的烟火气息开始自他体内逐步逸出。

然而身上的男人却始终没给他痛快，他一下下的动作肏得又深又狠，可那磨人的速度就像在测试他的忍耐极限。在恶劣的折磨之下，张若昀的所有感官都被放大了数倍。彼时落在他一侧颧骨的痛痒尖锐地拉扯着他的意志，那仿佛被勾针密密麻麻扎刺的感觉很快让他联想到纹身。顿时惊起的张若昀猛一睁眼瞄向眼角下侧，在目光瞥到一个熟悉的黑色机械轮廓时，当即愤怒地挣扎起来。

可刘昊然又是一个挺身将他肏软在床上。龟头顶弄着他的宫口反复磨蹭，用无法抵抗的脱力强行压制住了他的反抗。因疼痛而颤抖的穴道就像通上了电，一抽一抽地紧咬着男人的勃起，饥渴像是要榨精。感觉自己被身体背叛的张若昀地狠瞪身上的刘昊然，干烈的信息素一下直击男人的后颈，然而除了最初的微疼，并没能掀起多大的波澜。刘昊然甚至因此感到了一丝情热，握着纹身枪的手都不由有些地兴奋地轻颤着。因而得意的男人咧唇劣笑，他更加用劲地掐住张若昀的下巴，黑针毫不怜惜地扎进他的皮肤注入颜料，在他洁净漂亮的脸蛋上残忍地留下了一行烙印般的文字。

写的是刘昊然的名字。

不仅在他的脸上，刘昊然此前还在他脖子上也留下了一道同样的纹身。相比起脸上这一串细小的字母，纹在他脖子上的可要显眼很多，宽度几乎匹配着常见的项圈，长度恰好铺满他的正面轮廓。其中恰好落在喉结上的字母A是刘昊然最喜欢的杰作，若不是因为现在触碰会破坏纹身的效果，他早就将那一处咬满了牙印和吻痕。不过这会儿欣赏着张若昀因屈辱和愤怒而憋红泛湿的双眼，刘昊然的那点变态掌控欲也算是得到了极大的满足。

“张若昀，你现在看起来真贱啊。”刘昊然扔掉了纹身枪低头咬住他的嘴唇，粗粝的手指摩擦着颧骨下一片发红泛疼的皮肤，同时下身恢复了劲度一下下狠肏着柔嫩的穴道。被他带回家已经快一个多星期的张若昀除了日常的生活必需几乎没有离开过这张床。尤其在他第一次试图逃跑失败后，被人在胸前生生割开了伤口的刘昊然报复地直接用药连干了他三天。肏到后来，张若昀一侧的大腿根处已经纹满了一圈细长的正字标记。无法勃起的阴茎连一点东西都射不出来，只能在持续的刺激下不停漏尿。然而，他这意识破碎的身体却因此进入了类发情状态。

因为身体发育的奇特之处，张若昀本身除了没有自身的信息素，他也没有发情期。然而这些天在血清和药物的共同作用下，他的身体显然开始了二次发育，不仅湿热的后穴变得越来越钟爱刘昊然的阴茎，稚嫩的子宫在精液灌溉中变得越来越敏感贪婪，就连他身上的味道都发生了微妙的改变。而类发情期的袭来，更是说明他的发育转化就快要进入尾声。

持续不断的低热和渴求，水流不止的后穴与阴茎。自后颈泛开的肿胀灼烧感就好像一场不断蔓延的烈火，在经过头三天的初潮酝酿后，在今日清晨全面爆发地吞噬了他的身体。

刘昊然就是看准了这个时机再一次肏进他身体的。在他还困于情潮的漩涡深处时，这个歇停了三天的男人就像饿狼扑食一样，疯狂占有着他的一切。刘昊然将他摁在床上顶撞着他的臀部，被捂在枕头里的口鼻接近窒息地抽喘僵直。可因此触发的肌肉痉挛却含得男人很是舒服，所以他并没有轻易放过他地持续挺动着，直到他快要哽咽着断气时，才一把抓起他的头发让他重获呼吸。

那一阵剧烈咳嗽的时候，张若昀其实醒来过一次，但没多久他就被男人翻转他的动作磨得再度意识破碎。深埋埋体内的阴茎狠狠地转了个圈蹭过所有的敏感点，上翘的龟头同时勾弄着吹水的宫口，那让人想要尖叫的快感激得张若昀浑身绷紧，可转瞬就被刘昊然恢复的挺动给打得化水无力。

于是在接连的高潮中，张若昀又一次晕了过去。期间，刘昊然绑起了他的双手，压制着他的身体，用纹身枪在他脖子上纹上了自己的姓名全拼。那尖锐刺激的疼痛不断折磨着张若昀的脑神经，以至于在刘昊然接着把针刺入他脸上的时候，他很快就醒了过来。

然而不管张若昀如何试图反击，他都无法阻止刘昊然进行的任何恶劣行径。身体素质的差距从没有像现在这一刻那么的明显，发情中的他就好像一只濒死的小动物，在刘昊然凶猛残酷的尖爪利齿中，根本没有任何可以逃离的可能。

于是胜券在握的男人就把他当成了可以随意消遣的玩物。他张扬放肆地在他身上最显眼的部位写下自己的名字，像一个主人标记他的奴隶一样，以最恶劣的方式反复弄脏他，使用他，直到最后彻底玩坏他。他以高高在上的姿态嘲笑他和羞辱他，他骂他放荡，骂他下贱，将他比作路边发情的母狗，将他诋毁得犹如一个肉便器。

起先张若昀对这一切都感到异常羞怒，可在听完最后一句辱骂时，他又忍不住地笑了起来。一时间涌动着的信息素就像针刺一样戳疼了刘昊然的鼻骨，他警惕又不解地瞪着身下淫乱的男人，低哑的嗓音不悦地质问他在笑什么。

“你骂我贱，那天天发情一样想肏我的你，不是更贱吗？”

刘昊然一下气笑出声，掐紧了张若昀的脸肉狠狠地咬上了他的嘴唇。

“你这张嘴接吻口交不咋的，骂人倒是挺在行。不过你说得对，我本来就是阴沟里老鼠，和你这养尊处优的大少爷不一样。我从懂事起就知道自己下贱，肮脏，但只要能活下去，我什么都不在乎。可你呢？出身高贵的张家大少爷，你身上这奇奇怪怪的洁癖，跟你被绑架的那几年经历有很大关系吧？”

张若昀忽而肌肉收紧，刘昊然那一副知道什么的神情语气让他本能地感到不安。

“啧，怕成这个样子，被我说中了？你后来分化出现问题，怕不是也跟这个有关吧。”

“你闭嘴……”张若昀有些哆嗦着骂道，虽然那些被他刻意忘记了的画面已经彻底消失在他脑海里，然而残存在身体上的记忆还是很容易因为言语和动作的暗示而被唤醒。

“要不让我猜猜，你十五岁被绑架的时候，到底发生了什么。”

“刘昊然！”

“你被人强暴了。可能不止一个，不，是绝对不止一个。”

“你闭嘴！”

“他们所有的人都上过你对吗？”

“不要……”

“他们把你囚禁在研究室里，不让你穿衣服，甚至不让你有正常的一日三餐和生理需求。他们二十四小时不间断强暴侵犯你的身体，不管你有没有在工作，不管你是不是意识清醒。他们把你当作发泄的工具，真正的肉便器，在你的身上射满腥臭的精液和膻臊的尿液，沾满他们的体味。所以你不喜欢别人碰你，而且你潜意识地排斥任何信息素的味道，导致你的分化出现了问题，变成了一个怪物。”

“我没有、我不是，你闭嘴！你给我闭嘴！”

“都到这个地步了还不认啊？张若昀，别自欺欺人了，你其实早就被弄脏了，说不定都被人给肏烂了，是我的血和药让你重生的，你该感激我才对。”

“我他妈让你闭嘴！！！！！”突然发疯的男人几乎要从床上腾起咬断刘昊然的脖子，若不是因为两侧的麻绳还束缚着他的动作，这会儿刘昊然的喉咙估计已经穿洞了。盛怒的张若昀犹如一头困兽血红着眼怒视刘昊然，空气中尖锐刺鼻的烟火气息仿佛重新染上了硝烟的气息，带劲的攻击一发接一发如子弹般打进了刘昊然的身体。

“我没有被强暴。”张若昀哑着嗓音低声道，“他们想这么做，但发现植入芯片之后，我的身体根本受不了，一旦陷入恐慌，我就会立即休克。所以他们改变了策略，没有真的上过我，只是不停地利用我的身体泄欲。在我的印象里，几乎每一寸皮肤，都被他们的东西蹭过，他们还特别喜欢让我洗精液浴，常常聚集了几十甚至上百人轮番往我身上射精。我讨厌那种感觉，我讨厌他们的味道， 我讨厌无力反抗的自己，还有放弃了我的父亲。”

刘昊然眉头一皱，看向张若昀的眼神多少带上了点好奇。

“在很多人眼里，我父亲一直是个重情重义的软柿子。要不是因为他擅长的领域在道上找不到替换的，他早就被人干掉了。但实际上只有张家人自己知道，我父亲是个极其冷血的男人。在我失踪之后，他根本就没派人去找过我。得知我被人绑架了，也根本没想过要来救我，而是转头就提拔了我弟弟，准备培养他做新的继承人。在我终于逃脱回到张家的时候，他们两个甚至想杀我。要不是我先下手为强，我早就成了垃圾箱里的一堆腐肉和白骨。”

“你说得没错，我是个怪物，我不干净，我也不正常，我谁都不信，我谁都不喜欢，我甚至厌恶我自己。我想要重生，但我知道这永远不可能，你的血不过是救了我一命而已。”

“谁说的。”

刘昊然忽然吻住了张若昀的双唇，在后者意外又疑惑的眼神中不断地深入直至勾走他的理智。这是一个真正的吻，和他们之前有过的那种武力较量完全不同，就是一个会让人浑身酥麻还欲罢不能的吻。起先还有些沉沦的张若昀很快就觉得不对地躲开了刘昊然，可没一会儿就被人抓住又吻了上来。与此同时，埋在体内的颓软渐渐有了勃起的迹象，随着一阵缓慢而技巧的挺弄，粗壮的茎身很快又在他穴内擦出黏腻的水声。

敏感的张若昀被刘昊然撩得浑身发痒，随着情欲的再度升起，体内迸发的快感就变得越发的激烈。当男人终于忍不住一个猛干肏上宫口时，烧心的悸动便让张若昀哑叫着呻吟了出来。紧接着在一波波逐渐加快的挺动中，越来越淫荡的叫喊便迅速充满了整个房间。

看着张若昀在自己身下羞耻又屈辱的凌乱模样，刘昊然就觉得果然还是肏醒着的人更加有味儿。每当自己触碰玩弄他的身体时，张若昀总会显露出一副渴望但又排斥的模样来，震颤不停的身体一边发出无助的哀鸣，一边却又给出快乐的回应。由内至外的湿软都像蛊人的毒药一样，让人明知不可触碰却还是想疯狂占有。

所以对于张若昀的人，刘昊然一直都是喜欢的。他的模样还有他的身材，尤其是那勾魂一样的紧致热穴。从他第一次侵犯张若昀的时候，他就已经有了要得到他的想法。不管是以哪种方式，他都要把这个人占为己有。而如今，激素药物已经将他的性别转化提上日程，刘昊然有预感，再过不了几天，他期待已久的真正发情期，就会降临到张若昀的身上。

彼时，这个所有人都无法制服的男人，就会彻底成为他的所有物。

再一次内射的精液凶猛冲刷着敏感的子宫内壁，不断被催熟的身体在一阵本能颤抖中散发出迷人温热的醇烈气味。对此很是满意的刘昊然抓起床头柜上的一瓶药丸倒在掌心喂给张若昀，捏着他的鼻子给他强行喂水让他把药吞了下去。随后他自己也吞下了同样的药丸，在药效起来之后抱着人又开始了新一轮的交合。

类发情期毕竟不是真正的发情期，因此在第四天集中爆发又宣泄过后，第二天一早张若昀就恢复了正常的模样。只是被干了一天的身体酸得不行，当他强撑着从床上爬下想去洗澡时，险些整个腿软跪倒在地。彼时简单的卧室已经被收拾得过于干净，除了固定在各处的家具，房间里就只剩下没有杀伤力的柔软纺织品。张若昀不爽地在心里暗骂了一声，勉强直起身后，脚步虚浮地走出了卧室。

客厅里的刘昊然早就通过动静听出他醒了，身上只穿了一件及臀短袖的张若昀晃晃悠悠地从卧室进入他的视野，身上多处纹身都恰好裸露在衣服之外，随着他踉跄的动作摇曳出别样的勾人魅力。不过张若昀这一路上都没有扭头看他，而是直奔着浴室前进。但很快他就意识到门被锁上了，不管他如何用力拖拽推拉，那门板就是纹丝不动。等到他着实没力气时，沙发上的刘昊然才幽幽飘来一句话，示意他别白费劲了。

“澡我已经替你洗过了，衣服也给你换了，我看你也不像是要上厕所的样子，过来坐会儿吧。”

张若昀闻声回头，却在看向刘昊然的脸之前，先看向了他手里的水果刀。这刀他很有印象，那天他逃跑被发现因而和刘昊然发生打斗时，就是用的这把刀划破了他不久前愈合的开胸手术伤。他记得他当时还是故意下了重手，可看刘昊然现在这个活蹦乱跳的样子，估计伤已经好得七七八八，甚至有可能已经痊愈了。

还真是打不死的小强。

张若昀有些负气地想着，不情不愿地走到他身边坐下。这时已经削好苹果的刘昊然直接将其掰成两半分了一半给他。张若昀嫌弃地皱眉看着被他摸过的果肉，但考虑到自己最近一个月几乎什么都没吃过，天天光靠营养液吊着，他还是勉强接受了刘昊然的苹果。可就在他下意识伸出右手的时候，才又想起自己的手上包着石膏。顿时一种难以言喻的愤怒和屈辱猛地涌上胸口，惹得张若昀动作粗暴地用左手抢过了苹果，一副在吃着刘昊然的血肉一样，用力发狠地咬着苹果。

一旁的刘昊然勾着唇浅浅一笑，上身舒服地靠着靠背，胳膊搭在其上，手掌轻拂过张若昀没上发胶的软发。本能想躲的人立刻坐直了身体，正不耐烦地怼了句别碰我，就突然被人捏住后颈揉了下。瞬时一阵颤麻的刺激感在他颈肩处迅速泛开，被吓了一跳的张若昀连忙缩头躲避，再看向刘昊然时眼里染上了一丝微不可见的恐惧。

“快吃吧，不然都发黄了。”可刘昊然却没有如张若昀预料那样穷追猛打，他很快收回了手，三两下解决掉自己那半颗苹果，把核扔掉后就收起了水果刀，关在一个张若昀竟看不出是如何加密上锁的柜子里。看来经过之前那么多事情后，刘昊然已经学聪明了。

“今天中午给你做顿好的吧，想吃什么，我出去买。”

“把你自己煮了吧，哪儿都行，我不挑。”

“宰人这手艺我可不会，还是等你伤好了自己动手吧，不过我看你这手，估计以后都动不了刀了吧。但你也不用伤心，因为你以后都用不着这门手艺了。”

张若昀咬紧了牙关握紧左拳，瞪向刘昊然的视线像是巴不得在他身上穿出两个洞来。然而被怒视的人却是一脸无畏地笑着，对于现在的刘昊然来说，张若昀就是一只被拔了牙齿和剪了爪子的野兽，再疯再野，也伤不了他分毫。

“听说你爱吃面，我出去买点。你好好在家呆着，别再干那种坑自己的傻事了，你知道我真不介意把你当狗养的。”

关门的声音十分干净利落，张若昀闭上眼静听着刘昊然远去的脚步声，但这一次他没有再去试图破门逃离，而是起身四处打量着，试图寻找一个类似镜子一样的东西能让他看看自己的脸。

然而找了半天，他也就勉强从黑色冰箱面的反射里隐约看到自己左眼侧下方的一小行英文字母，还有纹在他脖子上的项圈样标记。这么明显的标记，不仅比信息素标记还要更引人注目，甚至比让他直接戴上项圈更加具有羞辱和主权意味。一想到自己后半辈子都得带着这些东西活下去，张若昀就忍不住地开始撕扯身上的衣服，甚至想直接剐掉这一层皮。

然而一想到刘昊然出门前的忠告，他却又犹豫地停下了手上的动作。现在的他已经不同于往日了。在刘昊然的地盘里，他占据着绝对的劣势。上一次的逃跑失败已经让他明白到，这间屋子就好像一个无法冲破的牢笼。药物的作用让他和刘昊然的差距一天天拉大，身体的变化更是让他开始无意识惧怕刘昊然的强大。

突然就感到一阵愤怒的张若昀用力捶打在冰箱面上，然而发泄过剩下的就只有让他无助的虚弱。他不甘心地回到沙发上坐下，又因为过于疲累而撑不住地斜躺了下来。空荡荡的胃部很快就消化完刚才的苹果，紧跟着响起来的咕噜咕噜声更是让他虚到了骨子里。渐渐有些支撑不住的张若昀昏沉地闭上了双眼，在满屋子若有似无的硝烟气息中，不甚安稳地睡了过去。

刘昊然回来的时候，沙发上的人已经睡得很沉了。没有被破坏的纹身让他确认了自己的胜利就在前方。像是奖励一般，他低下头在在张若昀额上落下了一吻。随后他放任男人继续补眠休息，自己则是进了厨房，把食材锁在冰箱里，再拿出厨具准备做饭。

长时间的不吃不喝让张若昀瘦了一大圈，虽说他瘦下之后，身体的大致轮廓并没有改变太多，但抱起来的手感确实没有之前好了。刘昊然还是更喜欢他肉一点圆一点，这样的细腰长腿掐起来才有那种色情的肉欲感。于是从这天开始，他便有意在喂胖张若昀。他知道刚开荤的人嘴都特别馋，一旦遇上自己爱吃的东西，很容易就会停不下来。刘昊然虽然不了解张若昀，但见过他以前随身带着的一个助理。那小子在刚出事那会儿，也就是刘昊然第一次去张若昀研究室找他算账结果被他反将一军的那天，受了严重的枪伤，当时已经躺在外面陷入了休克，送去医院的时候都以为救不活了，不想他命还挺硬，虽然落了个半身瘫痪，至今都没能出院，但神智还清醒。刘昊然是在出海回来第一次去医院找张若昀的时候无意撞见了他的手下，再顺藤摸瓜找着这人的。作为一名典型的力量型人才，刘昊然学不来张若昀那些弯弯绕绕和阴损招儿，他只知道打架绑架和恐吓，反正永远一试一个准。所以这些时日里，他也断断续续地从那人口中打听到了不少有关张若昀的情报。虽然都是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，但在适当的时间里，也是能派上适当的用场。这不，他只花了几天的时间就把人喂圆了不少。

而刘昊然的那些小心思，张若昀也不是毫无觉察。只是他想着自己现在吃好一点，恢复得好一点，那么之后就是想反抗甚至逃跑的时候都能更有力气一点。可这样的日子没过几天他就有点受不了了，因为刘昊然他妈的就跟头疯狗一样，不管他对刘昊然做什么，这人都在他身上双倍地讨回来。可他的自愈能力可没刘昊然那么变态。所以短短几天下来，他就已经落了一身的伤痕，被咬的，被抓的，被掐的，被打的……身上甚至还多了两个惩罚性的纹身，一个在他乳沟处，一个在腰窝至臀缝处。反观刘昊然，除了几个浅浅的痕迹，屁事儿没有。

张若昀恨得那叫一个牙痒，可他真不敢咬了。而且他最近两天也不知道是不是被折腾得太厉害，每天从睁眼开始就昏昏沉沉的，和刘昊然做爱的时候总觉得他身上那股呛人的硝烟味像是直接熏透了他的整个身体，每到高潮的时候甚至会有一种心脏停止跳动的窒息感。可当他远离刘昊然的时候，也同样会觉得难以呼吸，只是心跳会变得很快，像是哮喘发作。这种和类发情期特别相似的表现让张若昀感到一阵本能的惊慌。他开始有意识地隐藏自己的信息素，甚至总不自觉地去触碰和保护自己的后颈。可是觉察到他变化的刘昊然却因此变得越发喜欢勾引他的欲望和挑逗他的身体。

张若昀想逃，他现在每天都躲刘昊然躲得远远的。可常常刚从他身边走开一点，就会被人直接拽进怀里亲吻和爱抚。男人现在十分喜欢将他压身下去舔咬他的后颈，粗糙的舌头不断地刺激着敏感的皮肤，尖锐的牙齿反复戳刺发热的腺体。他总是会用力地吮吸那一处柔软，像是在贪婪地汲取着什么，每次收紧喉咙吸气的时候，都会激得张若昀像是通电了一样酥麻不止。

流水的下体在情潮中涌起阵阵抽动，每当刘昊然暗示性地顶上来时，一股强烈的渴望就会烧毁张若昀的理智，让他止不住地呻吟出声。然后贪婪的肉穴就会变得更加瘙痒，翕张的穴口含住了龟头，厚实的软肉挤压粗壮的柱身，被肏得熟烂多汁的身体就像是为刘昊然度身定制的飞机杯，每当他凶狠动作的时候，沉沦的男人总会给出令他满意的回应。

内心十分得意的刘昊然此刻正抓着张若昀的双乳贴在他身后卖力肏他。经过一个月的药物催熟后，男人的身体已经呈现出与原来完全不同的柔软和肉感。其中变化最明显的就是这一对奶白丰满的胸乳。以前还能隐约摸出肌肉手感的柔韧，现在已经彻底成了脂肪堆积的弹软。更加饱满的轮廓也逐渐呈现出受体所特有的色情形态。而顶端原本深色的乳晕和乳头此刻也染上的诱人的嫩红，柔软的乳粒只要轻轻用手一捏，立马就跟通了电似的充血挺起，还会越揉越大，越揉越硬，张开的奶孔就像是准备漏奶一般，一呼一吸地在他指间弹弄着。

张若昀的胸部本来就敏感，经过药物的催化后更是经不起折腾。但偏偏刘昊然就喜欢捏着他的乳头玩弄他，那些起皮发硬的老茧总是磨得他又爽又疼，红得一阵发烫的胸乳变得酸麻不止。尤其是反复被刮蹭的奶孔，那根本是从内部痒出来的骚动惹得张若昀浑身发热难耐不止，不断挺动的胸口持续无声地渴求着想被用力吸上一口。

可该死的刘昊然就是喜欢这样折磨他。他不断地用手指一次次将他玩到射精玩到潮吹，却始终不给他满足，偏要让膨胀地情欲彻底淹没他的底线。直到他哀鸣着恳求时，刘昊然才愿意给他短暂的痛快，将他翻过来圈在怀里，嘴唇包住一边的乳头卖力吮吸。就连一点技巧都不需要用上，光是简单粗暴的舔舐和吸咬就能让他哑叫着吹出水来。

然而以往在这时会消退一些的情欲，今晚却不知为何愈演愈烈了。随着刘昊然继续往内阴深处霸道插入，一阵强烈的快感就让张若昀不自觉地送上了另一边的乳头，无形地邀请刘昊然对他肆意妄为。一向忠于欲望的男人很快就收下了面前的佳肴贪婪品味起来。相比起刚才的粗暴直接，这次他的动作显得缓慢而有些禁断。他就好像一个吃奶的孩子，不停含住他的乳头大力吮吸，只偶尔会用舌头舔舐他的乳尖刺激泌乳。然而尚未怀孕的张若昀是不管怎么被吸都不可能产奶。所以躁动的男人很快就舍弃了这种无聊的操作而重新变得暴戾起来。他抓紧了身上高潮不停的张若昀，嘴巴配合着下身的动作，没过多久就把人硬生生吸到了第二波绝顶。

一下子大脑就跟炸开花一样的张若昀彻底失神地迷失在欲海里。在一片忽明忽暗的混沌中，他被刘昊然翻来覆去肏到一次次高潮，可这旺盛的情欲就是消不下去。滚烫的腺体在他后颈处突突直跳，越来越疼的张若昀忍不住伸手捂紧了后颈，但很快就被刘昊然拉开了手腕咬了上来。

一开始的动作只是轻柔的戳刺，因而张若昀只是轻抖了一下，没太大反应。但随着刘昊然越来越用力的顶压，一种本能的恐惧就让张若昀开始奋力地挣扎起来。然而压在他背上的人重得就像座山一样丝毫不受影响，他用力地抓紧着他的双腕摁在床上，挺动的胯部打桩似的快速抽插他的软穴。汁水四溅的激烈场面爽得刘昊然一阵发抖，他强压着射精的欲望，上身彻底负重在张若昀的身上。

他用力咬穿了张若昀的腺体，没有一丝犹豫和迟疑，也没有任何一丝预警。与此同时他的阴茎正在他体内快速成结。瞪大双眼的张若昀甚至都没意识到刚才一瞬发生了什么，等他终于回神的时候，刘昊然的信息素已经彻底烧遍了他的全身，同时自己脆弱的子宫已经被男人的精液灌得从肚皮下鼓了起来。

可就在他本能地想逃时，刘昊然却一把抓住了他的头发拽着他又咬下了第二口。

“别急着逃，你的发情期才刚刚开始呢，现在还远不到你该逃的时候。”

这一次，张若昀终于清晰地感到了被信息素标记和被另一个人彻底占有的可怕感觉。欲火中烧的身体完全不听使唤地彻底瘫软了下去，与此同时颤抖的后穴就像坏掉一样喷涌出大量的精水与淫液。他就像一只刚从水里捞起来的小动物，湿淋淋又颤兮兮的，却浑身发烫，冒着勾人性欲的香气。

但这一刻，这只可口的小猎物，已经是专属于刘昊然的战利品了。

张若昀不记得自己的发情期持续了有多久，也许只有一天，也许有一个星期，也许有一个月。总之等他恢复清醒的时候，过去的时间漫长得就好像有一辈子。他的眼睛已经哭肿了，这会儿只能眯着眼勉强撑开一条缝。嗓子也哑了，这会儿不知道还能不能出声，但反正他是不想试的。赤裸的身上到处都是情爱过后的痕迹，腿上的正字纹身也跟着多了整整两圈。

但这会儿张若昀都没有心思去理会这些小事了。毕竟眼睛肿了会消，嗓子哑了会好，身上乱七八糟的痕迹也总有一天会不见的，可肚子大了不会自己小回去。

他怀孕了。虽然他没有做过任何孕检，但他很确定自己怀孕了。他开始出现孕吐，甚至开始涨奶。刘昊然现在天天就抱着他揉胸摸肚子，给他吃的所有东西全是下奶和安胎用的。可张若昀不想要这个孩子，他恐惧，没有来由，说不上原因的恐惧。他想打掉这个孩子，他做了很多尝试，也用了很多方法，直到有一天刘昊然忍无可忍地将他铐在了床上。却没有罚他。只是好像有些不懂，又好奇。

“你当初取我的精液，不就是想看看我的后代吗？怎么，你现在对我的孩子没兴趣了？”

“这不一样，我没想过要亲自给你生孩子。”

“可你不觉得我们两个的孩子才更有意思吗？”

张若昀一时竟无言以对。

“我听说，每一个成功出生的孩子，都是杀死自己兄弟姐妹的凶手。我跟你的孩子，估计更不是什么善类。”

“一场黑吃黑的生死搏斗，你猜最后活下来的，会是一个怎样的怪物？”

张若昀忽然轻抖，微皱的眉毛夹着视线闪躲的双眼，呼吸轻喘地注视着刘昊然。

怪物。

他想。

孩子会怎样他不知道，但他敢肯定，不管怎样，刘昊然都才是那头真正的怪物。

完


End file.
